The Noah of Music
by Love2Hate
Summary: Allen Walker always knew who he was. Or so he thought. When the Sealing on him releases he isn't sure any longer. TykixAllen NoahAllen Full Summary Inside! Rated M for lots of Lemon, Cussing and Deats
1. Dead or Alive?

_Hi everyone!!! ^^ Finally I dared to start a story again and this one I will hope to be my first complete one! I will try to update as much as possible and would love ALL reviews._

Summary: Allen is kidnapped by the Noah to find out that the life he thought he lived was all a lie and that something huge happened in the past that made him the one he is today. And that's not it... the man he called father and loved and respected is an enemy to his real father. Who happen to be his Arch-Rival! Allen is in a huge drama now...!

_Note: This is probably going to be heavy Tallen (TykiXAllen) story or so I hope. OH! And I also borrowed the Akatsuki guys from Naruto Shippudden ^^ Hope I don't have to explain who they are because I think that almost everyone should know who they are XD._

_2nd Note: The first few chapter is about how Allen Walker became Allen Walker if you see what I mean ^^ I wanted to give him another birth-name otherwise the Noah and the Earl would probably look like real morons if they didn't see that their arch-enemy actually was thier ally if he had the same name. So yeah, you get the point ^^_

_Please Review ^^_

_Enjoy!!!!!_

* * *

Prolouge

The Noah of Music, also known as the Chosen Child, was the only true child of the Earl. Related by flesh and blood making the child born as a Noah. Even more powerful than the First Child. However… at young age, he was taken by a gang that called themselves Akatsuki. Some kind of group of Elite Exorcists that were even a bigger bother than the Generals. Even the Earl couldn't fight more than one of them at the time. So the boy known as Damien Ongaku was persumed killed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dead or Alive?

The pierced man with orange, spiky haired looked down at the boy with black hair, grey skin and golden eyes. They boy was merely a child on maybe 5-6 years. He hadn't expected the Chosen Child to be a child. He persumed that it would some man around his 20's and averge fighter.

He had ordered his partner, Konan to take the target to him, so he could battle him one-on-one to show everyone how strong he was. But now, he was stuck with this child. And he did have a heart. Since himself, had lost a son only a month ago in the war thanks to those bloody Exorcists and Noah. He couldn't let himself to bring another parent the same pain he had suffered.

But then again… this child's father were the Earl. And the Earl was cruel. It wouldn't matter if he did anything. The Earl would probably not even suffer the slightest.

"State your name, boy…" he said, smirking as the boy shivered.

"Damien Ongaku…" the boy answered, frightened at the man. His father had told him about these people and he had been told to stay away from them. But how come to suddenly be around them he didn't know. He was sleeping in his bed and when he woke up, he was here.

But the boy stood firm and opened his mouth again. "Who are you?"

"I'm Pein, Leader of the Akatsuki…" the leader was taken a little aback. He had seen in the boy's eyes that he was fully aware of the dangerous situation he currently was in. But then he had still stood firm and didn't back down on the man he feared that now stood in front of him.

Pein kneeled down and grabbed the boy's chin roughfully examinating the boy.

"A Noah…" he said and the boy rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"You don't mean that? Like I didn't know…" he said in a cocky manner that made Pein chuckle.

"Don't you know what position you are in boy? Who the man in front of you are? How easy you can die…?"

"That's the point! If it's already decided that I shall die, then why fear?"

This boy actually had some brain and it sure would be useful. He cast a glance at his wife Konan. She of everyone had suffered the most of the lost of their child. And he couldn't remember how many times she had cried herself to sleep. And now… he saw the pure hope and happiness in her eyes when she stared at this child. Something he missed so long to see…

"Very well…" said Pein standing and turning his back towards the shocked child. He started walking.

Konan stood still for a while, staring at the child with sympathy before running after her husband. But she was taken aback when he stopped and half-turned to the child.

"Come, boy…" he stated. "It's getting dark… let's go to a safer area. Unless you want to get eaten by wild animals…"

At that, Damien looked around himself before quickly running after the two. They walked for a long time and it was soon very dark. A animal roar could be heard from nearby and Damien yelped but didn't notice that he had grabbed the hand of Pein in fright.

Pein stopped and stared at the boy. Suddenly he felt the warm feeling in his hands and looked at them, only to face them in another larger one. He looked up at the person and immideatly let go, a small blush on his face. Those piercing eyes stared at him like he just did something very unspectable, which was excatly what it was.

"S-S-Sorry…" the boy stuttered not looking at the man. "It wasn't on purpose…"

Pein shrugged and continued to walk. But stopped as he watched Konan kneel down to the boy.

"Are you scared?" she asked kindly and he blushed. He was startled when she took his hand and walked with him. But he surely didn't mind. This woman was very kind to him and he was indeed scared of what was lurcing in the darkness.

* * *

The sun shone brightly. It was in the middle of the day and the three had walked non-stop since last night. But now… the youngest one started to leap behind, stumbling on his feet. Pein was very annoyed with this. He twitched an eyebrow as the boy fell on his face again.

_We're already walking in a slow phase, instead of running…_ , he thought annoyed.

He stopped and turned to tell the boy to hurry up. But the boy still lay flat on his face on the ground. He usually sat up and started to weep. Pein walked over and nudged his foot onto the body, as if checking if a corpse was alive. Since he didn't get any respone he turned the boy onto his back with his foot. To see that he had fallen unconcious by exhaustion.

Pein rolled his eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Damien woke up at the bumping feeling. He felt the warmth from something and snuggled closer to it.

"'Oi, boy! Are you awake?" a annoyed voice said.

Damien opened his eyes in shock and stared into a black cloak with red clouds on it. He noticed that he was carried and the man was currently jumping from tree-branch to tree-branch. Eyes slowly went up to face the grey ones with wicked circles. He panicked, was frightened. Didn't know what to do. He only stared at the man who was glaring back at him. As only being a child he covered his face into the cloak without thinking and whimpered.

The man didn't say anything and he couldn't feel the cold glare at him anymore. Even though he was afraid of the man he currently was carried by, he had to admit, he was nice to snuggle against. He opened his eyes as it was a sudden stop. They stood on the ground again and Damien looked around to try to figure out where they were. He stared at a huge wall with a grand wooden gates and some guards in weird outfits.

"Where are we?" he blurted out.

"This is the gates of Amegakure…" said Pein still holding the child close to his chest.

"Where is that?" he asked looking at the man. The woman giggled.

"In the land of Rain…" she said with a small smile.

_And where is that?_ , the boy thought not daring to ask to many question.

Indeed… he had been cocky before, but that was when he was sure he was going to die. Now he had no idea of what was going on. Why had Pein let him live, let alone, taking him with him back to what was probably his home town. Why?

As soon as the gates opened, the two walked in and instantly Damien felt that uncomfortable feeling that people are glaring at you with hate-filled eyes. And amazingly, he was happy to still be in the arms of his enemy that would decide if he should live or die, and in process to hide himself from the evil glares, he dug his face into the cloak again.

However, this time, Pein didn't say anything, instead he hugged the boy tighter to him, glaring back at those people who dared to scare the child.

They continued to walk and not even once, did the boy remove his face from the safetyness in the cloak. He heard the sound of metal gates open and then close and he sneaked a peak on where they were. His eyes went wide in awe as the two adults walked up to a huge mansion, was this their home?

"Do you like it?" said the female one with a smile. The boy could only nod at the moment.

* * *

The mahogney door opened and they stepped into a great hall. At first, he was rarely outside the castle, and second, if he was out he was always with one of the Noah and not allowed to be too far away or with other people. Now out of curiousity, Damien jumped down from the arms of Pein but still held his hand tight as he looked around.

Everything was so big around here. It was neat and clean everywhere but still had a gloomy aura to it that made Damien feel like he was home. Torches hung on the wall, both liting and warming up the room. He really wanted to explore, but still knew his current position and remained frozen at the spot. But then his stomach growled from the lack of food and he looked up at the man to only see he was gone. He looked on his other side to see if the woman also had disappeared, and indeed she had.

Now he was alone and had absolutely no idea of where he was. And it scared him. The sound of footsteps came and he turned to the noise in hope that the man known to him as Pein had returned. He didn't know why, but he wished it was. His heart sank as he saw a tall man with grey hair slicked back and pink eyes. He had a 3 bladed scythe on his back.

"What?! This fucking brat is the Chosen Child?!" said the man kneeling down, grabbing Damien's chin even rougher than Pein had. "And here I thought I would face a grown-up man that knew how to fight. Not some stupid brat that can't throw a kunai!"

Damien glared at the man. How dared he to insult him?! A Noah? Not even that, the heir of the Millenium Earl, the greatest –er- man on the Earth?! In his wrath he released himself and glared.

"Don't you dare to insult me your fricking old man!" he snapped. But he soon realised his mistake as the grey-haired one glared at him.

"Why you little…" he started and took his scytche ready to swing it and behead Damien.

But someone grabbed his hand that was holding the scytche. Damien followed the arm and his eyes went side as he stared at a… vegetable? No… it was a man who had a huge fly-trap on him. But half his body was white and the other was black.

"Hidan, Leader-sama said: Don't hurt the kid" said the white side.

"Like the fuck I care!" said Hidan releasing himself.

"**He sure does look tasty…**" said the black side and Damien cocked his head to the side.

_Does this guy have two sides like Tyki?_ , he thought.

"**Let's eat him for dinner!**" the black side continued and Damien's eyes went wide.

He slowly stepped back until he hit the closed door. But the fly-trap went closer to him smirking evily and in pure fear, Damien burst the door open and ran as fast as he could.

* * *

He turned into an alley hoping to find a place to hide when he bumped into someone.

"'Oi! Brat, watch where you're going…" said the large man.

"S-S-Sorry!" stuttered Damien and was going to run past him when he grabbed his arm.

"What? One of those Noah bastards?" he growled. "All you've done is causing trouble to the world…"

The man raised his hand to punch Damien in the face. And the boy closed his eyes and prepared for the hit. But it never came. He dared to open his eyes to see that a large black metal spear had pierced him right through his heart, blood drenching his white shirt. Behind him stood Pein with a furious look on his face. He removed the spear and Damien was dropped to the ground as the man fell.

Pein dried the blood of his spear onto the man's shirt, before it shrunk into a small piercing and he re-attached it to his ear. He turned to look at the kid.

"You okay, boy?" he asked. And Pein was shocked as the boy launged himself at him, hugging him and crying. The only thing that the older could do was to pat the boy on the head telling everything was going to be alright.


	2. Death is not an Option

_Okay ^^ New chapter!! YAY! And I already got one Alert, pity he/she didn't review HAHA XD_

_Chapter Summary: Damien will soon know what he's "keepers" are going to do to him, and he will also meet a new friend as Allen Walker^^!!! Who might this friend be? And why is he so attached to Allen even though he know they are enemies. Something the now white haired boy is oblivious too..._

_ENJOY!!!!!!!! ^^_

_And PLEASE, REVIEW!!!_

* * *

Chapter 2: Death is not an Option

"Listen up…" said Pein as he caught Damien's full attention. "Me and Konan had discussed a few things consindering your future…"

_This is it… this is where they're going to kill me!_ , the young Noah thought.

"Since your fellow Noah's and Father probably asume you to be dead already so it's hopeless to send you back-" Pein begin.

_Yup, I'm dead._

"And you don't have any other relatives that can take care of you-"

_SO Dead!_

"Then we've decided to… Adopt you…" finished Pein.

Damien blinked in confusion. Was something wrong on his hearing? It's impossible that he had heard right?

"You. Can't. Be. Serious!" stated Damien staring at the man. "I'm your enemy wouldn't it be better to just kill me…"

"Indeed you are related to our enemies, but you have done nothing wrong in this world, yet, and we won't punish you for what your relatives have done…" explained Pein.

"We're offering you a chance to a better life." Smiled Konan happily. "And for that... Death is not an option!"

"N-No I won't accept it… I won't be a part of this game!" the Noah cried as he tried to run. But then, he felt a hard hit on the back of his head and everything went black.

Pein caught the unconcious body and held it in his arms and he placed it onto the table.

"You're sure that we're going to remove his Noah along with his memories without him knowing?" said Konan.

Pein only shrugged.

"He wouldn't remember it anyway" , he said as he cut his fingertips with a kunai. Konan mimicking his moves. They both focused chakra to their fingertips and placed them on the boy's chest and stomach.

A Black flow came out from the boy's body as they pulled the Noah out of him along with its memories. The child's features started to slowly change, his skin becoming paler and the black hair became completely silver almost white.

Then seals formed itselves on the couple's fingertips and let their blood running into the boy's vein. So they would permanently be related. Then the ritual was done. A seal had appeared across the boy's left eye. As the black aura that had emerged from the child formed itself to a Golden Golem. Pein desided to move him to a bed. A few minutes later, the body stirred.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes to reveal a gray colour much like Pein's himself. At lease the blood transfer worked correctly. And they had succefully pulled out the Noah since the golem had appeared. But now to the next part.

The boy sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" he asked looking around.

"This is Amegakure… your home-town" smiled Konan.

"Who am I?" the boy was completely puzzled. "It's a little dazy…"

"Your name is Allen Walker…" said Pein with a proud smile on his work.

"And who are you?"

"We… are your parents. I'm Konan Walker and this is Pein Walker…" said Konan.

"You were out on a mission and there was an accident at the train-station. You've been out for a couple of days… the doctors said you might forget a few things from the impact…" said Pein.

Luckily, the boy seemed to buy this story. No more problems with that. But they soon realised that something they did not expect had happened. His left arm had become black with a silver cross on the hand.

_Innocence?_ , the both adult thought.

The following few days made sure that all the Akatsuki members, even Tobi, knew that they were supposed to act like Allen had been there all along.

* * *

The coming years Allen was trained in all types of fighting style, he learned to be a survivour. And that was really useful. But even though he had both money and the villagers respect and the love of a family, he stilled longed for something.

It was nice and Allen sat in his bed looking out of the window, watching the rain fall. It wasn't rare to face rain here. In face, it was a very long time since he had seen the sun. He remembered once calling the longer raining periods, End of the World by Noah… and he shivered at the memory of how bad he was punished by his father for that.

He had learned that his family hated the Noah, the Earl and the Black Order. But that didn't mean that he had to be caged inside this godforsaken village. Now he had learned the hard way to never speak of those things within these walls.

Of course he worshipped his father over everything. He showed his love and respect for the man. And he rarely questioned his actions either. But he was so fed up with being stuck here, he wanted out and see the world.

After staring at the rain for another hour he gave up and stood stretching. He got dressed and walked downstairs. However, he stopped mid-way his way down to see everyone already gatherd in the living room. Pein smiled one of his rare smiled and Allen glared.

_He always have something planned when he looks at me that way. And it always includes me…_ , he thought glaring at his father with suspicious eyes.

"Allen, glad your up, we were just talking about you" , he smiled motioning Allen to come up to him.

"Oh really?" said Allen still suspiciously but walked up to his father's side.

"It wasn't so long since you turned 13, right?" said Konan smiling.

"No…" he said trying to figure out what they had cooked together. Everyone had the look that said 'I-know-something-you-don't!' He could literally see Tobi's grin under the mask.

"Well… since you've already completed the training with all of us… we're sending you to a man who can help you control that bothering arm…" grinned Pein.

"Right… so where does he live?"

"He will be waiting for you in Berlin…"

"Oh I see… so when do you want me to see this--- WAIT?! WHAT?! BERLIN AS IN GERMANY BERLIN!?"

The blue skinned shark known as Kisame and Hidan laughed their asses off at his reaction while Deidara held a video camera. Allen glared at all three of them.

"You mean? I will be allowed to leave the village? By myself?" Allen asked with hopeful eyes.

"Well I wanted someone to come with you but your mother thought it would be better if you learned to live on your own…" said Pein sulking a little about loosing a discussion with Konan, again.

'Thanks Mom' mouthed Allen to Konan who only smiled back.

"The man you will be looking for is named Marian Cross… but beware, he's quiet rough…" said Konan.

"Mean!" added Tobi.

"Alcoholic!" said Kisame.

"Money-waster!" groaned Kakuzu.

"Womanizer…" added Deidara.

"And the thing you shall watch the most… he's a General of the Black Order…" finished Pein.

"WAH?! You're sending me to train with the enemy?!" said Allen crossing his arms.

"Well since your arm clearly contains an Innocence and Cross owe's me A LOT of money, well… he's the only one who can be trusted…"

"Okay… so I guess you want me leave pretty quickly…"

"One more thing… you better return as soon as he says you're finished with your training or I will make everyone come and look for you.

"Got it…" said Allen smiling his 'innocent' smile.

* * *

So with that said. Allen left Amegakure for a while and traveled to Germany to find this Marian Cross. He was now in Berlin, looking for the spot he would find the General. He looked at the piece of paper.

"Oh… According to this he should be sleeping at a inn called: Rose's Den?" Allen said to himself looking up at the sign in front of him. "Well… better get ready…"

He opened the door to the inn and stepped inside. He stood in a small room with a young lady standing at the reception.

"Excuse me… but is there a man named Marian Cross on your check list?" he asked kindly, making the lady blush.

"Uh… no… never heard of him either…"

Allen felt himself become depressed. All this way for nothing.

"Do you want to have a room while you're waiting?"

"No it's fine… thanks anyway" said Allen walking out. He didn't have money with him, and if he called Pein he would surely send Kakuzu and did not want to have a money cheap bastard that whines about loosing a penny for three hours… It wasn't an option since Allen usually lost his temper as soon as the stitched-man started to whine. He had a evil smirk on him. Guess he have to use his money-gathering tricks.

_**(A/N: Notice that Allen has not started to train with Cross yet, so he hasn't learned playing poker either ^^ We'll just have something else… something logic and later something completely else!)**_

* * *

Allen smirked greatly. In his pocket he had acquired quiet few money bills thanks for being able to do a few assassination jobs.

He had now enough money to stay a couple of nights at the inn. So he went back to get a room.

"Oh! You…" said the lady with a bright small. "That man you were looking for earlier, he is here now, he is in room 4…"

"Oh, thanks…" said Allen as he walked upstairs. He knocked on the door to room 4 and a sluddery 'Come in' came from the room.

Allen hesitated but opened his eyes and gawked at the strong smell of smoke, alcohol and sex.

"'Oi, boy! Are you Allen Walker?"

"Yes…" he said.

"Come, let me have look at your arm…"

Allen hesitated again but walked up to the man who was sitting on the bed with a cigarrette in the corner of his mouth.

Cross grabbed the arm roughfully and pulled up the sleeve examinating it. Then let it go. Ignoring the boy for the next three hours.

* * *

"Brat, I'm going out…" he said reaching his hand out to Allen.

"It's Allen! And what?!" Allen snapped back. He didn't like this man ONE bit.

"Give me money! You father gave you, right?!" Allen's eyes went wide at the statement. Was this man nuts? He owe's Pein money and is now _'stealing'_ from his son. Had the man a death-wish? Allen frowned.

"No I didn't...!"

"Then what's in your pocket!?" The younger one's eyes widened again. He's going to take his hard-earned money.

"I've earned them myself!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just give me them…" Allen pouted and gave in. Not wanting to get into a fight. He knew his father would found out and would be forced to face the consequences.

* * *

The following 2 years was a living hell for Allen. Even though he wanted to kick that Cross ass he couldn't. Because his own ass would be kicked in return by Pein. And that Cross had nerve to take his money. And even thought you gave him every last penny, he would still have depts upwritten. And who would have to pay them? Who else if not, Allen. And then when Allen asked for training, he was kicked into a group of Akuma and forced to train himself.

Now Allen laid in his bed that morning. He locked as his left arm. Recently he had learned to control it himself since Cross wasn't to much of a help. Or any help at all…

_I have to get money for food or I will starve, thanks for that arse Cross_ , he thought when he got up. In the other bed laid Cross snoring loudly. Allen send him a glare before getting dressed and walked outside. He had already finished every little assassination job that was in this town so if he wanted to get money, he had to play the game.

He found himself on the streets, searching for the perfect target. And there he was, a man in his early 20's with thick dirty unruly black hair, thick glasses, a white shirt and blue pants with straps going over his shoulders. And he was alone, making things easier.

Allen waited a few seconds, before attempting to look like he was running out from the alley and then bumped into the man, causing them both to fall from the ground. His face burried in the dirty white shirt and Allen was a little taken aback at the tobacco, dust and sweat scence that was stuck in the fabric. It actually smelt nice. But if he wanted this to work, he had to move to the next step.

Allen slowly sat up. Staring at the man's chocked expression.

"S-Sorry…" he stuttered. "I didn't see you there…"

The vengaboy laughed lightly and sat up.

"No problem, shounen…"

_Shounen?_ , thought Allen cocking his head to the side but soon pouted as he stood.

"It's Allen…" the man laughed again, standing himself and dusting himself off.

"Nice to bump into you, Allen, I'm Tyki…" he said. "Sorry for sticking my nose, but what's the hurry…"

"I-I don't want to talk about it?" said Allen looking the other way with a fake hurt face. But Tyki seemed to fall for it.

"Hey I'm not pushing anything…" Tyki said holding his hands up in defence.

They were interrupted by a loud growling. Allen blushed as he covered his stomach with his arms, causing Tyki to chuckle.

"Let me treat you to lunch!" he said with a warm smile and Allen looked at him shocked.

_Just like that? I don't have to make-out, not even flirt?_ , thought Allen then his eyes narrowed. _This is probably one of those guys who take his claim afterwards…_

"Hey…!" said Tyki. "I'm not that kind of guy that you're thinking… honest! But you seem to be hungry and obviously out of money, let me treat you…"

* * *

Allen finally gave in to this man and soon they sat a restaurant as Tyki was amazed by Allen's eating habits.

"So, how come you're here?" he asked innocently. Allen looked gloomy for a while.

"I'm here with my Master" he said bitterly. "He train me to use my left arm… or he should be… but instead he's running around with women, drinking and putting up debts for me to pay off…"

"I guess that answer why you don't have money…" chuckled Tyki and Allen blushed. Tyki smirked.

_This boy is just too adorably. Maybe I will save him from his cruel master?_ , he thought.

"How come you're still with him? Don't you have any family to be with?"

"I do…" said Allen. "But they said I can't return home until Marian Cross says my training is done, and he hasn't even started. And if I tried to run away, my father would send the best rogues of his gang to track me down to the world's end…"

_Marian Cross? So… This boy is trained to be a Exorcist._

"So are you possibly going to join the Black Order?" asked Tyki. The boy paled at the statement.

"How did you-?" he started but shook his head. "Never mind… But no, I won't. My father would kill me?"

"Oh? Why would he do that?"

"He hates the Black Order…"

"Oh really? What did you say his name was?"

"Pein…" said Allen with a dark adding to his voice. Tyki slipped from the hand that he rested his chin on in shock and his face hit the table.

_This is the son of Pein Walker of the Akatsuki?! This suddenly turned extremely dangerous, but why hasn't he attacked me yet?_ , thought Tyki.

"But that's not the only thing he hates, he hates some people called the Noah as well and this man called the Earl. I don't really know the details since I usually get punsihed for bringing up that subject, but I see the hatred for the Earl and everything since he is quiet the opposite to my father, but the Noah, they are just a family that tries to find their place in this world…"

Tyki blinked at the boy. This boy didn't seem to share the hatred that his father bore. Allen smiled at Tyki who grinned back. But according to the boy's knowledge, Pein sure had tried to.

"Is that so?" he said leaning back. "I've sure heard of Pein, I doubt there is anyone who hasn't… Even though I don't know what he is doing, I sure know he is a dangerous man…"

Allen rolled his eyes.

"And that you tell the boy who grew up by his side!" he said and Tyki chuckled.

For every word that escaped the boy's lips, made Tyki like him even more…

* * *

_Wah! That was chapter 2! Hope you like it. I plan to make another much smaller Time-skip in the next chapter, about 6 months or something. But I intend to have a Lemon in it! OMGASH my first lemon *blushes* What if I make a fool of myself O_O Nah, XD I've already have so why worry?_

REVIEW ^^


	3. Sorrow, Love & Fear, Why all Emotions?

_YAY I finally finished this chapter. I have been distracted for hours! My mom is baking the kitchen (happens rarely) But when she does, she's gonna bake a entire cookbook of course. And then she finds out we're out of ingredients, guess who has to WALK all the way to store and then CARRY ALL BY HERSELVES, 5 stuffed bags with heavy baking... stuff!_

-sigh- yup that's me.

_Anyway, she let me taste the first of everything... and I happily took the first chocolate cake and stuffed it in my mouth, then I offended her by gagging and spitting it out. It tasted PURE cacao = Not good! And I was like trying to be nice._

_"You sure you didn't forget sugar?" And she was like "No it didn't stand in the reciepe!" but it did, she was a little dizzy I guess. But then she continued and it turned out well and she forget "Oh no, out of Pearl-sugar!"_

_I just knew what was coming and grabbed my coat and pulled on my shoes. "I'll go buy some, but you owe me!"_

_HAHA funny huh?! ANYWAY___

I want to honor some people here be prepared to get credit:

First of all I want to thank; **Kurogawa Yumi** , who was the first person who reviewed this story.

_Second and Last_:_** Catwwomen47** , I really love your review and happy B-Day ^^_

SO! This chapter is for you guys! OH! It does contain the Lemon I promised ^^, Please my nice because it is my first and I must say, I know I can do better. I thinks it's lack of detail and yet somehow you get what is going on! But you might think otherwise, oh well!

PLEASE REVIEW (again)! *giggle*

Oh! Another thing, I've marked the Lemon so if there is something who don't want to read it (which I doubt but just in case) Can Skip it?? ^^

Chapter Summary: Allen had been friend with Tyki for quiet some time now. But the thought of never seeing each other sting them both. What is a teenager about to do? And why the heck those the Akatasuki have to show up and ruin everything?!

* * *

It had been 6 months since Allen had '_accidently'_ bumped into Tyki. And they had become great friends. But lately, Cross had started to move around more even though Allen was sure he had no idea about Tyki. But not about the sudden change of positions, he also tortured Allen a lot more. So Tyki was pretty used now to treat a injured Allen.

It didn't matter wherever Cross took Allen. Tyki always seemed to be around, so Allen started to suspect he was being stalked, but Tyki ensured him it was nothing like that, instead saying that it might be destiny for them to meet again.

Tyki had also made his opinion clear about Allen's money-gathering tricks. Both seducing and pick-pocket. He'd sure couldn't say anything about the Pick-pocketing, since he himself did that stuff before he became a Noah. But the seducing it made him worried. Allen seemed to be oblivious about the danger he put himself in when he seduced rich-perverted men. And for some reason… he was jealous.

Just 2 months ago, Allen had turned 16, meaning he'd been with Cross for 3 years now. But another thing bothered Tyki. The boy had become more descent the last month. And maybe even… avoiding him. He wondered if it was about him telling the boy that he would soon leave to go back and work in the mines. Maybe Allen didn't want him to leave. But what would he know. He had trouble reading the boy's eyes and it annoyed him pretty much.

The last week before his departure he hadn't seen Allen at all. He wondered if Cross had taken him another town but hearing the General's drunken swearing and yelling a few doors down the inn, confirmed his suspicious about the boy avoiding him.

And now… it was only one day left. Tyki laid down in his bed staring up at the ceiling with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He answered it and was surprised to see the white haired boy open the door and then close it behind him.

Timcanpy, his Golden Golem flapped above his head. Tyki still frowned everytime he saw it. He knew how a Sealing Golem looked like and the Seal on the boy's face hadn't gone unnoticed either, But no matter how hard Tyki thought, he couldn't figure out what had been sealed away.

"Oh, Allen!" he smiled brightly sitting up. "I don't see you around much lately."

"I…" he begun but stopped and swallowed, not making eye-contact. "… had a lot on my mind…"

"Like what?" he still had a smile on his face.

"…just some stuff…" said Allen and Tyki narrowed his eyes. It was one of those secrets that Allen didn't want to tell but Tyki wanted to know.

He scratched the back of is head.

"So, did you want something?" he asked.

"…You're leaving tomorrow." , he said lowly and Tyki nodded. "That's what I've been thinking about…"

Tyki cocked his head to the side as Allen walked up to him. That's when he noticed tears streaming down the boy's face.

"'Oi, 'Oi…" said Tyki. "Don't cry now… We'll see each other again, as you put it, I'm your stalker…"

He became confused when Allen shook his head. That's when he felt something was up.

_Has Pein found out?! Has he been ordered to kill me?!_ , started to panic. He consindered if he should change into Noah form and attack or not.

"Pein thinks I'm done with Cross…" said the boy still not looking at Tyki. "He wants me to return to Amegakure…"

Tyki's eyes widened at the statement. If the boy went back home, he would be locking in within the gates again with no possibility to escape. And he couldn't visit, since the entire village were known for reckoninsing a enemy in disguise. At the thought of never seeing Allen again, his heart sank. He had to admit, he has become attached to the boy. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, not finding any words coming out of it. Tyki looked down on his feet trying to think of something to say. But it was impossible. So he looked up at Allen to find that Allen was looking back at him.

He slowly sat down beside Tyki with a sigh.

"Tyki…" he started and Tyki nodded. "There is something I have to confess…"

_Confess? What?_ , thought Tyki trying to figure out what this boy was up to.

"It's kinda the reason I've been sort of descent this last month." , continued Allen.

Tyki was shocked when Allen crashed his lips onto his own into a kiss. He was even more surprised when he found himself answering it, moving a hand to the back of the boy's head to deepen it. He licked the younger one's lips asking for entrance to his mouth. Which the boy applied. Tyki's tounge explored every inch of Allen's mouth as the younger entwined his fingers around the other's neck.

* * *

**:::::::::::::::::::::::LEMON!!!!!!!:::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tyki broke the kiss for air and found out they had changed positions. Allen laid flat on his back on the bed with his head on the pillow as Tyki sat ontop of him. He watched the form laying beneth him, the boy had a tint of red running across his cheeks as he stared at Tyki. He reached up for the older's face. He slowly grabbed the big glasses and removed them.

"You know how much I like your eyes, Tyki." , he said with one of those angelic smiles. Tyki allowed Allen to remove his glasses, usually he wouldn't, telling him that he needed them to see, but that's was all a lie. He could see perfectly without them, but needed them to cover up his golden eyes, if a Exorcist would pass when he was in his white form.

As soon the glasses were out of the way, Tyki locked their lips together again in a passionate kiss. Once they ended it for air again, he smirked at Allen who only smiled. Both were prisoners in the spell of passion that ran through the air. They were so caught up in the moment that neither of them noted that their clothes lie in a pile on the floor.

Tyki's hand went up and down the boy's torso, studying and memorizing. His body wasn't clean, that's for sure. Scars decorated the pale layer of skin. He asumed it was from training with his father, who wouldn't be injured by battling that man… A memory snapped in his mind. About when Pein and the Earl had battled each other. Earl came back defeated and beaten, with wounds that took months to heal completely.

"T-Tyki, don't space out, it's making me nervous!" said the boy beneth him.

"Sorry…" he smiled cocking his head to the side. "You ready?"

The boy stared at him for a moment before slowly nodded.

"I'll have to do it fast or it will only hurt more." , Tyki said brushing some of the white hair out of the other's face, making him roll his eyes.

"You're talking to the son of Pein Walker, the man who says '_Pain is the only solution_!" he said and Tyki chuckled. He'd forgot who he was dealing with.

He entered Allen with one thrust and the boy arched his making, letting a moan escape his back. But there wasn't any scream escaping. The younger blinked.

"That's it?" he said and Tyki chuckled on the outside, but inside he sweat-dropped.

_How much have Pein tortured this kid?_

He started to move, at a slow phase but soon gathering speed, until he hammered into the young boy as hard and fast as he could. Allen held his shoulder tight, not ashamed of the sounds that he let out, besides, Tyki seemed to be turned on by them.

"Tyki –gasp- I'm gonna –moan- … cum!" he managed to let out through shaky breaths.

Tyki smirked into the boy's shoulder where he had positioned himself, to taste the soft skin. He grabbed the other's member and pumped with each thrust. Making Allen moan and dig his nails into Tyki's shoulders. Then he let go, emptying himself as the white substance landed on both stomach and Tyki's hand. Not long after, the older came as well inside Allen.

After exited the boy he laid down beside him. Allen snuggled closer to Tyki who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his lips tenderly.

**:::::::::::::::LEMON ENDS!!!!!!!!::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

"Did it hurt?" he asked out of curiousity. The boy shook his head. "Nothing at all…"

"Not what I noticed…" Allen said with one of his special smiles.

"Well it is going to hurt tomorrow…" sniggered Tyki.

"Tomorrow…" said Allen gloomy and Tyki understood. He didn't neither want tomorrow to happen. Not now. He hugged the boy even tigheter to his chest. "Tyki…"

"…" Tyki had lost his mood completely.

"May I come with you?" he asked and Tyki's eyes shot wide. He sat up and stared down at the boy. Then he smiled.

"I wouldn't want anything else…" he leaned down to kiss Allen who stopped him.

"Is it ok? In that case we'll have to leave before '_they'_ get here… And I might even go and hide a few times before they loose track of me…"

Tyki shrugged. "Don't worry, I will not allow them to take you, unless you want to…"

Then they fell asleep in each others embrace.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING NAME OF THE GREAT FUCKER DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T HERE?!" yelled a very loud voice somewhere, making the two wake up in shock.

_Damn that Cross. Why is he so loud in the morning?!_ , groaned Tyki in his mind as he got up to the door.

"'Oi! Shut up! Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep!" he shouted down the corridor. It went silent and Tyki was pulled into his room by Allen who closed and locked the door. "What?"

"That wasn't Cross…" he whispered, in fact he looked sick.

"Allen? Are you alright?" he checked if Allen had fever but he was fine.

"It's Hidan, one of the Akatsuki members…" he whispered.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT! COME OUT SO I CAN SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" yelled the same voice now out in the corridor.

Tyki sweat-dropped. The guy seemed to have short temper.

"We'll just have to sneak past him or something…" said Tyki.

"Out of the question! Akatsuki are trained Assassains, they can litarally smell their prey and knows who have been closed to him or not.

_I think he's paranoid by terror_ , thought Tyki as he cupped the younger's face, kissing his lips softly.

"You'll just have to trust me…"

* * *

Hidan just stared at the inn's door before entering.

"'Oi, which room is the fucker named Marian Cross in?" he snapped at the old receptionist.

"Marian Cross? Why do you search him?" the old man asked cracking an eyebrow.

"Just give me the fucking number…" groand Hidan as he drew a hand through his silver hair. The rest of the gangs waited outside. Making sure there wasn't any enemies around. A block away was a carriage with the Walker crest on it's door. Guess who sat in there?

The old man stared at the three-bladed scytche strapped to his back.

"Number 8… the farest down to the right…" he said.

Hidan went upstairs and kicked door number '8' open. Marian Cross snored in his bed and fell out of it as the door was brutally opened with a loud crash. Hidan scanned the room then grabbed Cross by the shirt.

"'Oi… I'm here to pick up Allen!"

"Well go look somewhere else. He isn't here!" snapped Cross.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING NAME OF THE GREAT FUCKER DO YOU MEAN HE ISN'T HERE?!" yelled Hidan making even the Cross a little afraid.

"Hey don't shout at me 'cause I don't have the boy on a leach!" said Cross releasing himself.

"'Oi! Shut up! Some of us are actually trying to get some sleep!" a shout came from the corridor and Hidan stomped out.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID THAT! COME OUT SO I CAN SLICE YOU TO PIECES!" he barked drawing his scytche. "I SWEAR! I'M GONNA KILL THE PERSON WHO I FIND ALLEN IN HIS ROOM!"

Tyki cast a glance at Allen who shrugged.

"Overprotectivness on a extreme high-level… they partically think I can't go outside alone without being raped or kidnapped, or something… don't ask me where they get those ideas from…"

* * *

Hidan kicked open every door he faced and scanned the room, he gave newely awoken people an almost-heart attack as he stood their with a scytche and a cold glare in a black cloak, making them think he was the Reaper.

"Tyki… he's coming here…" said Allen with a shiver. "Let's go out of the window, down the alley…"

"You go and I'll meet you downstairs, I'm not so good in climbing…" said Tyki.

Allen nodded and disappeared through the open window just as the door burst open.

"Can I help you, sir?" asked Tyki in Noah Form. He was shocked when Hidan grabbed his shirt and threw him up against the wall.

"I'm not here to kill Noah's since it's not my mission… but you smell nice too… Like Allen!"

_Shit! Allen wasn't only paranoid!_

"WHERE IS ALLEN?!" Hidan was really ticked off, he'd been sent out in Ame to search for Allen sometimes and usually his friends hid him somewhere… but not as strong as this one. He frowned with a glare. It was impossible that he's just been near Allen, he must've done something more.

Hidan raised his scythe as Tyki chuckled, he had to be careful so Allen didn't see him.

"Hidan!" said another voice from outside the window. "What's taking so long? Leader-sama is getting impatient."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, KAKUZU! THIS NOAH HAVE DONE SOMETHING TO ALLEN!" barked Hidan.

Kakuzu jumped through the window.

"What are you talking about? What Noah?" he frowned. "You must be hallucinating…"

Hidan looked back where the Noah was but he was gone. He blinked. "FUCK!"

"Come on, let's go find Allen, he should still be with Cross…"

"DUDE! Lost your smell?! This room is filled with Allen, and Noah stench!" he threw his arms out at his sides as if to make his point.

_Now that he says it…_ , thought Kakuzu as he looked around the room.

There was no doubt that Allen had been in here. But then a thicker, more dark smell covered it, the stench of a Noah. He could sense Allen's tears and some cigarette smoke.

"You have to report to Leader-sama…" said Kakuzu.

"Why the fuck me?!"

"Because you discovered it…" said Kakuzu with a bored tone.

"Ah, man! I hate that rule!" whined Hidan as he crashed down on the bed with his eyes close. He soon jumped out of it screaming bloody murder.

"What now?" asked Kakuzu annoyed from the window he was about to climb out through.

"A-A-A-Alllllllllll-e-e-e-n-n-n!" stuttered the silver haired on in terror. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and took a step closer to the bed before he covered his nose.

The bed stinked. Sex… definitely two males… A Noah and Allen! There was only one answer to that.

"Kakuzu! You can't force me to tell Leader-sama that his son was raped by a fucking Noah!" said Hidan in panic.

"Leader-sama will find out anyway, better to tell him now than getting punished for not…" said Kakuzu as Hidan groaned.

* * *

Tyki found himself on the ground floor in White Form (Human Form). And walked outside. Carefully watching that there weren't any others around. He had been surprised when the other Akatsuki had climbed in from the window. He fetched Allen and they dashed for the train-station.

"Safe!" said Allen bending over panting as soon as the doors closed and the train started moving.

"How annoying, every block had a Akatsuki Member somewhere… I don't get how we were able to sneak past everyone…"

"It's because I know how to distract them!" smiled Allen leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you look sick again… something wrong?"

"I didn't get any breakfast…" he said in depression mode. Tyki just chuckled.

"We'll get something to eat when we arrive. But be careful so you don't eat every last penny in my wallet!" he grinned making Allen blush.

"It's my left arm's fault, not mine. It's the one who's sucking my energy. Beside you know how I am when I haven't eaten anything…" he pouted.

Tyki placed his hand on Allen's head smiling.

"Yup… and I must say, I wouldn't like to see you like that again, you seem to be suffering…" then he remembered something. "Oh, does your back hurt?"

"Huh?" asked Allen having to think. "No… not now-"

Tyki's jaw fell. This boy was just impossible.

"-but it did hurt when we woke up, but I guess the moment ripped me from it…" smiled the boy.

Tyki thought it over, it did make scence.

* * *

The train ride took almost the whole day and the sun had already started to go down when the two reached their station.

Allen's hunger was a real problem since somewhere on the trip he had fainted of starvation. Tyki had noticed that Allen's stomach growled sometimes but he didn't whine or anything. And then Tyki had decided to take a smoke outside their carriage and when he had returned, Allen sat on one of the seats, leaning forward in a lifeless way. Of course, Tyki had panicked, but he relaxed when he found out the boy was breathing.

And now he stood on the station, with the boy on his back, still hadn't woken up, and Tyki was getting bored on not having anyone to talk to. At least the boy could be councious and hold him company.

He started to walk, ignoring the strange looks he got from those he passed by. Somehow he managed to fish up his wallet from his pocket without dropping Allen to see how much he got. It wasn't much but hopefully enough to let Allen eat himself full and satisfied.

* * *

Tyki walked in to a cafeteria and at the smell of food, Allen began to stir. He opened his eyes as the other placed him by a table.

"I knew you would wake up here!" he laughed and ruffled the younger ones hair. Allen blushed. "Wait here and I'll order some food…"

Allen sat patiently and waited, the thought of food watered in his mouth, and he almost bounced up and down in his seat when a waiter served their table. He started to eat with a happy smile but then he noticed Tyki sitting, facing him, leaning his elbow on the table and his chin in his hand, smiling that amazing smile that made Allen dizzy.

"You're not gonna eat?" he asked sensing something was wrong.

"I would if I had the money…" he still had that grin.

_That sounded stupid!_ , he yelled to himself in his mind. And his grin faded as he watched Allen's face lowered so he no longer could see those eyes that he adored.

"Allen… I didn't mean-" he stopped what he was going to say when Allen looked up at him with a cute smile. He took an untouched plate and moved it over to Tyki's side. Who blinked a few seconds and then pushed it back. "No I'm fine…"

"Well… I'm not gonna eat anymore if you don't eat anything!" said Allen pushing it back.

"Well I don't want to carry you all the way to the Mining Area." , said Tyki pushing once again across the table.

"I will be fine… Minus one plate won't do much damage…"

"You say that now, yes… when we're walking it will be something else…"

"KAMI! You're hopeless!" shouted Allen.

Allen threw his arms in the air in defeat. Then crossed them over his chest and stared at the wall beside them. Tyki grinned in triumph and thought about how cute Allen looked while he sulked. But the silence was getting uncomfortable.

"…Allen?" Tyki cocked his head to the side. "'Oi! Allen! Your food is getting cold!"

He still didn't get an answer even how much he called out for the boy or waved a hand in front of his face. With a sigh, he stood and moved to the Allen's side of the table, wrapping an arm around the younger one's shoulder. His right hand softly grabbing the his chin, guiding him to look at Tyki.

"Sorry, but I'm concerned about you." , Tyki said softly. "It was quiet the shock to find you like that on the train, you had me worried…"

"Tyki…" Allen said as the older softly kissed his lips. Tyki found himself pulling Allen to sit on his lap, and was just about to deepen it when Allen smirked.

"You ain't getting anymore before you eat." , said Allen with a chuckle. Tyki blinked and then pouted. Allen had faked his defeat.

"And you say I'm hopeless." , he sighed. Allen had without no doubt won this fight. Since he desired to taste those pink soft lips again.

"I'm not hopeless. This is another lesson daddy taught me. He hasn't only been evil. He usually says '_When you want something, you shall always be prepared to do everything to get it…_'" he imitated Pein's voice a little. "All you have to do is know your opponents weakness and use it against him. And for this case… I'm your weakness… So what will you give up? Food or Me, not permanent of course but a week or two might do the thing!"

Tyki frowned. 2 weeks without being allowed to kiss or even touch '_his_' Allen. That's real torture.

"Of course I'm gonna eat in that case!" he accidently whined out. "I want to be allowed to touch you whenever I want!"

Allen giggled and brought a fork to Tyki's mouth.

"Reward for being honest, I will feed you." , he smiled. Tyki smirked back, now that was an entire other side.

During the whole time, Tyki didn't complain, in fact, he enjoyed this, being fed by Allen was another thing he surely liked.

"Thanks for the meal!" he said with satisfied sigh. But Allen looked at him in a strange way. "Allen?"

Allen leaned closer to his face and then licked away the small trace of sause that Tyki had missed.

"So eat your own dinner before it gets wasted…" said Tyki.

He turned to call out for the note and when he looked back, the table was cleaned for food.

"Q-Quick…" said Tyki a little shocked.

* * *

_SO?! What did you think? I'm kinda proud of myself! But the important is your opinion and I can only find out if you Review so YAY!_


	4. Where is Allen Walker?

_Sorry everyone for keeping you waiting._

_You have to blame my big brother, he's 22 and unemployed idiot who still lives at home and all he does during the day is sitting by his god damn computer playing games. He doesn't even try to get a job._

_And as a bonus, he eats for 2,5 people!!! And my mother is away almost the whole day. So guess who has to do all the shopping and dishes! Well me of course. Anyway, everytime I try to compromise that we can split the dishes or do it each other day he gets all devil-mode and yells at me and stuffs like that. Really -_-'_

_So I haven't been able to sit down and write, but a good news it, while doing the stuff everyone else is to lazy to do, I've been thinking and planning on the story so hopefully I will be able to update often for a while :D_

* * *

Allen stood on a hill, watching down at the mining area where Tyki said he worked.

There were tiny buildings were the workers probably stayed during their free-time. It had become dark before they arrived at their destination so he couldn't see all the details for the moment.

"Allen, we're gonna stay here for a while so you feel like home!" smiled Tyki with his arm wrapped around the shorter one's shoulders.

_This place could never be compared to my home_ , thought Allen.

"Um… Tyki… now might be a good time to tell you." , said Allen with a small bead of sweat at his temple.

"Huh? What?" Tyki stared at Allen as he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh... you see… I have this bad habit, to get lost pretty easily!" he faked laughed.

"Huh, lost?"

"Y-Yeah… even in this places I will get lost and probably suddenly find myself in the middle of a forest" , he let out a fake laugh again.

"Well, then there's no problem, since there isn't any forest around here!" laughed Tyki as he walked down the hill. "Come, let's find my little family!"

"H-hai!" said Allen running after Tyki, Timcanpy flying after them. After what he had been told, Tyki had two friends he worked with and a little boy suffering from some illness. They were always together so it was like a family.

Allen was of course okay with that. But he was worried that they might not like him, or be scared of his arm or even throw him out because they can't pay for hid eating habits. Of course, he had not told Tyki any of this since he felt he had 'caused the man enough trouble.

It seemed like he had spaced out in his own thought, because suddenly he sat on a chair, being examinated by three strangers who smiled sheepily and commented that he was 'cute'.

_Cute? With this Seal Mark and arm?_ , Allen was bombed with questions about himself and he happily answered all of them. And these people didn't seem to be bothered by his life at all. But they did seemed concerned when they were told about his eating habits and it felt like someone had punched him in the stomach.

Thanks to this stupid arm, he would be eating for all of them. In other words, no money left. The knot in his stomach clenched tighter when a warm hand placed on his shoulders.

"Don't worry about that now…" smiled Tyki. And somehow, that smile calmed him down. For the moment.

Later that night Allen had learned that the bedroom only contained one bed and he absolutely had nothing against it when it was Eaze who was going to sleep in it. But he did have something against it when he had to share 'cloak' bed on the floor with Tyki.

Allen had been looking forward to get some sleep, but that was impossible when you had a horny pervert beside you who constantly felt the urge to sneak a hand under your shirt or down your pants. Allen sighed every time and removed the hand.

"Please stop… I want to sleep," he whispered every time as well. But then the hand grabbed his ass and stiffed.

_That's it… I warned him_! , he thought with a twitching eyebrow.

He raised his arm and elbowed the other hard on the chest, and he did a satisfied grin when he heard a wince and the hand let go of him.

"Pervert…" he muttered before closing his eyes and falling to sleep.

It was a vary hot day. The sun stood high, warming the Mining Area. A white haired boy dried off some sweat from his pale forehead before going back to work.

_It has been three months since I got here_ , he thought as the mining pick went into the wall. _I was lucky to get a work here as well, otherwise I would starve everyone._

They have started working at dawn and it was almost noon now. Which meant they would have their break soon. Allen was one of the last to exiting the mine, he stood in the soon stretching his sore muscels when a gloved hand covered his mouth, pulling him to the side.

"Sorry, Allen-sama… but Tobi is only a good boy and follow orders" , the masked guy said in a whisper.

Allen released himself from the grip, but before he could open his mouth everything went black.

A tall man went across the Mining Area on his way back to the cottage he lived in. Tyki let out a yawn, the Earl had given him a call a while ago and he has been away the entire week. He smirked about the thought about molesting Allen a little but was interrupt in his perverted thoughts when…:

"Tyki!" called Momo as he ran up to Tyki along with Brock.

"Hm? Brock? Momo? What are you doing up at this hour?" he asked with his hands in his pocket.

"It's Allen, he's gone!" said Brock.

"Huh? What do you mean? How long?"

"He disappeared during the same day you got that call by noon. At first we thought he had gotten himself lost again but he's nowhere to be found!"

"W-What?!" said Tyki in shock.

Allen gained conciousness in a surpringly soft bed.

_Where am I?_ , drifted into his mind. After a while he remembered the man called Tobi and sat up throwing his eyes open.

"I-I'm Back?!" he shouted in shock as he stared into the walls of his own room back in Amegakure.

Sweat sheded down his neck. Was his freedom-days really over? There was soft knock on the door.

"Allen, honey? You up?" said a female voice.

The teen drew a hand through his white hair and sighed.

"Yes, mom!" he called, the door opened and the blue haired Konan appeared with a small smile.

She went up to the bed and hugged him.

"I'm so happy that you're home. I haven't seen you for almost 3,5 years…"

"Mom…" he said lowly. "You know where I was all along? Didn't you?"

"Of course, but we thought that you might need a little freedom for once, and I must say, we were surprised on how you spend it. I mean, usually guys in your age run around doing a lot of illigal stuff… but you, you decide to work in a mine!"

"Y-Yeah, guess I'm not like other guys."

"Get dressed, your father wants to see you in his office." She then shut the door behind her.

Allen walked down the dark corridor of the mansion tha he grew up in and stopped by a pair of dark wooden doors decorated in silver handels. He knocked on it.

"Yes?" called a voice from the inside and Allen opened it slightly, peering his head in the dark office.

"You wanted to see me, father?" he said.

"Ah Allen, yes, come in!" said a gloomy voice making Allen shiver. But he obeyed and closed the door behind him.

"I know that you've recently come back, but I have a mission for you. I long one…" Pein said behind his desk.

"What might that be?" Allen asked with a innocent smile.

"You are going to join the Black Order as and Exorcist and be my spy from the inside of the Head Quarters!"

* * *

_OMG! Cliff hanger :O My first one too! Haha I just felt like it, no... of course not. Here it is 00:57 A.M so it's late/early, and I just want to go to sleep. Start the next chapter later today (chuckle)_


	5. Me? A General?

**_Hello 3! I'm back :D with a new long chapter :DDDDDD_**

**_I apologize if I had to make you wait, but I kinda fummed over the idea for this chapter, and it kinda crashed with something I want to happen in the future. But that problem is solved :D_**

**_Oh I have some questions for you in the end of this chapter, PLEASE answer them because it depends on the future of this story, kinda. I mean, it could be a BIG change!_**

**_

* * *

_**

It was a late night at the Black Order HQ. The golems flapping around the giant building on top of the mountain.

A white haired boy struggled up the cliff and finally came to the top.

_Of all places, why does this god damn building be here?!_ , snapped Allen to himself as he dusted his clothes up and went to the entrance.

"Excuse me?!" he called when he got to the gate. "My name is Allen and I'm here for important reasons…"

_"The gatekeeper will examine you…_" said a voice through the radio.

The statue on the wall suddenly became alive and goggled him out. A beam of light came from its eyes and scanned the boy.

The stone figure noticed the mark on the forehead and activated error mode.

"This guy is out!" the statue cried out. "This guy has a curse seal! He is cursed! He has the mark of an Akuma! He is here on the behalf of the Millenium Earl!"

Allen sweat-dropped.

_T-They can't be serious_, he thought and looked up to see a dark blue haired boy stand ontop of the gate. He wore the Exorcist robe and had a samurai sword.

"Enjoy your last seconds" , he said while pulling out his sword. "Mugen, activate!"

"W-Wait! This is all an misunderstanding!" said Allen and tried to smile his special smile.

But as he opened his eyes again he managed to dodge an attack in last second, and he did it as gracefully that Kanda eyed him suspicously, but swinged his sword again.

Allen continued to dodge the attack with grace and without breaking a sweat.

"L-Listen!" he said as he was forced back to the edge. He had no chance of continuing his sentence because the feet beneath him disappeared.

The white haired one looked down the long fall and then back to the blue haired one. And was barely sliced by that annoying glowing sword. The blade had hit him straight in the right shoulder and it was like time had frozen for everyone.

Allen looked at their feet, and soon found a crimson liquide dripping down onto the ground. The taste of blood filled his mouth and went down his chin as he let out a gawk of pain.

"Tch! Useless…" muttered the dark haired one and Allen narrowed his eyes as he felt the blade being pushed further into his shoulder, forcing him to slowly being pushed backwards. He closed his eyes and sighed.

_I thought I was going to avoid this_ , he thought and opened his eyes which now had black circles in the grey.

**(A/N: **_This is Pein's bloodline limit called Rinnegan, in early chapters, Pein inserted his blood into Allen's body so they would be related both body and soul. Thus, Allen gained his abilities. But I guess it will have another effect in my FF_**)**

Allen raised his head and made eye-contact with his opponent. Which eyes widended at the sudden change of expression on the younger one.

The shorter of the two grabbed the blade and forced it out of his flesh with much little effort, Kanda had no chance against that strenght. The boy did one swing with the hand that held the blade, causing it to slip out of the dark haired ones hands and into the building, creating a huge crack.

"Don't…" started Allen as he pushed Kanda a numerous feet away. He started to walk towards him.

"…mistake me…" he arrived in front of the puzzled Kanda. Those grey eyes somehow made him loose control of his body and was paralyzed at spot. He winced when he got a hard punch in the stomach. "As an Akuma!"

Kanda was knocked face down into the earth, but lifted up by the shirt.

"Now will you listen?" Allen said with a innocent smile.

"Shut up… stupid Akuma…" he winced and the white haired boy dropped him.

"I told you! I'm not an Akuma… My name is Allen Walker son of Pein & Konan Walker…"

Kanda's eyes went wide once more, he had heard of the unbeliably strong man named Pein and his Clan. The science department had freezed at the spot with jaws at the floor, staring wide-eyed at the white haired boy on the screen who had a fake smile plastered on his face.

"I'm here on the behalf of my father as a messenger about his request of making an alliance with the Exorcists…" he said.

Finally the gates opened and Allen offered his former opponent a hand.

"Sorry, but I wasn't getting any chance to speak so…" he said.

Kanda scooled and tried to stand but it was to no veil. That wasn't an ordinary punch.

A green haired girl came outside smiling slightly.

"Hurry inside or the gate will close!" she said.

"Yeah, I will be there any minute" , he smiled and noticed how she blushed and avoided eye-contact. He turned back to the older one that was still laying on the ground.

"Your name is Kanda, right?" he asked kindly but Kanda ignored him. Allen offered his hand again but the dark haired scooled and looked the other way.

"'Oi! No matter how much you try you won't be able to get on your feet alone. I hit the main nerve in your system making your entire body go numb…"

Kanda scooled once more. "Why should I touch a cursed one?"

Allen kept his fake smile activated. "It may be true that I have a curse seal. But last time I checked, a seal was to keep others from harm, not the opposite…"

Kanda was silent but didn't make eye-contact, afraid he would be humiliated if the boy took control of his body's reactions again.

"Usually it would take a month to heal, but if you're a quick healer, it will only take a day. But it doesn't matter. Even if you happened to recover faster than normal, you would still be numb through the night. So either you accept my help or you can lay here the entire night and get a cold…" Allen continued.

Kanda 'tch'-ed but to everyone's surprise, took the hand of the white-haired boy and was pulled to his feet.

As soon as weight was put on his legs, he felt how sore and numb his body was. He swinged back and forward a bit but lost the balance and was about to fall down again when someone grabbed his arm. Allen smiled at him and pulled his arm over his shoulders.

"I understand that you won't allow a cursed one to touch you this much… but if we wait any longer, we will be locked outside…"

The taller one scooled. Allen only chuckled to himself.

_This guy seemed to like do that a lot…_

"Like a idiot like you would be able to carry…-" he was shocked when he suddenly was completely on the back of the shorter one and being carried inside, the gates shutting themselves behind them.

Since Allen didn't seem to have any problems with the extra weight or had any intentions of putting him down, Kanda sighed and tried to ignore the giggling girl.

Without knowing, the dark haired guy had leaned forward onto the back of the smaller one, and accidently felt the sweet scent of Allen Walker.

_This shrimp actually smells nice… Wait!? What am I thinking?!_ , Kanda thought and managed to jump down from Allen Walker's back. He leaned against the wall for support.

"I'm leaving, stupid moron…" he said and left.

The girl giggled again.

"Don't mind Kanda, he's probably mad because he lost a battle against you" , she said with a smile. "I'm Lenalee Lee, the supervisors assistant."

"I… see" , said Allen struggling to keep his smile on.

* * *

"Domo! I'm Komui the Supervisor of the Science Department!" said Komui cheerfully.

"I'm Allen Walker" , Allen twitched an eye at this man's cheerfulness.

"I know, and I also have heard a lot about your father, Pein-chan…"

_I would love to see dad's reaction if Komui told him that in the face!_ , he chuckled evily.

"So? He wants to call a truce?" said Komui suddenly dead serious.

"H-Hai…?" Allen blinked. This guy had serious mood-swings. "And also… I'm going to join the Black Order as a Exorcist."

"Oh! Wonderful! Wonderful! So? Do you have a weapon?"

"Huh? No, I'm a Parasitic-type so-"

"Oh even better! Those are rare!" said Komui glombing Allen, suffocating him. "Follow me!"

They were on an elevator down and suddenly Allen was pulled up into the air by some strange substance.

"Don't be afraid…" said a female voice. "I won't hurt you…"

The creature rested it's forehead onto Allen's and mumbled something. Then she put him down.

"What was that?"

"She was just checking a few things for me… it's a rule that all new Exorcists have to do this test…"

"Couldn't you just have said so?!" snapped Allen at a cowering Komui.

"Well, it doesn't matter… Hebraska, how does it look?"

"157%" she said and Komui squeled.

"OH! You're a General Material!!" he said clapping his hands jumping up and down.

"Eh? G-General?"

"Yup! All the Exorcists that have a synchronization rate over 100% are Generals!" he explaimed.

"B-But I don't think I am a General Material like Cross…" _CRAP! I said to much!_

"OH! So you know Marian Cross as well?"

"H-Hai, I've trained with him for three years…"

"And he didn't tell us anything, man when I see him I'm gonna le-ct-ur-e (lecture) him!" said Komui with a naughty-naughty finger. "But don't worry, all the Generals have their own personaliy and attitude. Just be yourself and everything will be fine…"

"I-I… see…" he sweat-dropped. This was very unexcpected. "Oh, right!"

Allen fished for something in his pocket and gave a note to Komui. "That's the number to my father's office… whenever you want to reach him you should call there…"

"Arigatou!" said Komui. "Now I'm gonna show you to your room!"

"That's in the big circle like room, right?" asked Allen.

"Yes! For our normal Exorcists, that is! The Generals have their suites somewhere else!"

"S-Suite?!" said a chocked Allen.

* * *

Allen stood in a huge room that was decorated in black, white and silver. Even though it was nothing compared to his original room at home, but he appritiated it.

He walked out onto the balcony and stared at the full moon, narrowing his eyes when something glittered in the moonlight.

"Timcanpy! Where have you been?" he asked.

The Golden Golem responded by flapping around about.

"I see… you got locked out and decided to scan the area until I was done?" he said and the Golem nodded. "So? Did you find anything interesting…"

Timcanpy flapped around a while again and then settled on his head. Making Allen sweat-drop.

"You saying there was a underwater cave passage? And I didn't have to climb all this way?" he said. "Whatever, done is done and I'm tired after this long journey."

Timcanpy flapped some more.

"I know that! Don't lecture me about Tyki! I had no chance to say good-bye. If you remember I was kidnapped back home!" snapped Allen. "But I guess your right… I will miss him and according to how things look right now, it will be a while before I meet him again."

He then walked inside, closed the glassdoor to the balcony and climbed into the bed. Timcanpy making himself comfortable by the foot of the bed.

* * *

Allen woke up with the sunshine warming his face and he turned in bed, only to fall off the edge.

"Ite!" he said while rubbing his head that had hit the floor. But the pain became numb when his stomach growled. "I'm starving…"

He decided to go search for the cafeteria and after a couple hours of blindly wandering and much help from Timcanpy, he found… another Exorcist.

This one had flame red hair and a eyepatch across his right eye.

"Yo! I'm Lavi Bookman! You must be the newcommer!"

"Hai, I'm Allen Walker."

"Allen of the Walker Clan, the same Clan that Pein is in and also is inheriated with the power of Rinnegan!"

"Y-Yes, how did you know?"

"That's my job as a future bookman to memorize everything that isn't written down in books!"

"Uh, Lavi, right? I'm kinda lost, can you show me to the cafeteria?"

"Sure!" he turned to his left and pointed to a pair of double doors. "There it is!"

Allen's face hit the floor (the stunned Anime Style-way).

They entered together to be met by Lenalee.

"Good morning, Allen-kun!" she smiled blushing a little when he smiled back.

"Good morning, Lenalee!"

He then stood in line to get some food and was coming very close face-to-face with a very unordinary chef with violet hair and some kind of awkward attitude.

"Ah! The new-recruit! After what I had heard about yesterdays events by the gate I would never think your would be so gorgeous!"

_G-Gorgeous, huh?_ , Allen twitched an eye at the comment.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Allen Walker!"

"So? What do you want to eat? I can make anything, extra yummy for you since your so cute!"

"Anything, huh? Well then… Lasanga, Potatoes, Curry, Ma-po Tofu, Beef Stew, Meat Pie, Calpaccho, Nashigoren, Chicken, Salad, Scones, Kuppa, Tom-Yan Soup and Rice. And for dessert; Mango Pudding and Mitarashi Dangos, 20 of them!"

**(A/N:** _LOL! I just had to copy the list of food from episode 3, I remember how much I laughed the first time I saw it!_**)**

Lavi sweat-dropped at the long list of food that the cute newcommer had babbled up.

"Can you eat that much…?" asked Jerry.

"Well… it is because of the Innocence in my arm" , said Allen while scratching the back of his head.

Before he had gotten his food Kanda had started a fight with a Finder and Allen decided to interfere.

"What are you doing, Kanda?"

"Leave… Moyashi!" said Kanda.

"Moyashi? It's Allen!"

"Hurry up and die, you and your family is causing nothing but trouble to this world."

Allen was about to kill this guy who insulted his family when Komui and Reever appeared out of nowhere beside Lavi.

"Kanda-kun! Be nice to the General!" said Komui cheerfully. Making everyone look at him.

"General?" asked Lenalee as she blinked in confusion.

"Yes…" said Reever. "Last night it was registered that Allen Walker's synchronization rate was over 100%, making him automatically a General. In fact, his synchronization rate broke the actual record."

"Eh?" said Allen.

"We haven't met anyone with a synchronization rate over 140%, but yours was clearly in 157."

Now everyone stared at Allen with wide-eyes.

"Oh that's right!" said Komui cheerfully walking up to Allen giving him a folded pile of clothes. "This is your General Uniform, I had it specially made for you. I was planning to leave it in your room before you woke up but I guess I forgot that the Walker Clan always is up with the sun!"

He then laughed out loud making Allen sweat-drop.

"Moyashi, is a General?" asked Kanda suddenly as if he finally had registered.

"Yes! But Kanda-kun, you shouldn't give him such nicknames when he is your commander!"

"N-No!" said Allen. "It's fine! He can call me anything he wants as long as he don't inslut my Clan!"

* * *

Allen stood in his room, looking into the full body mirror.

"What do you think, Timcanpy?"

The Golden Golem that had placed itself on the bed flew over to Allen and flapped around him.

"What do you mean it makes me look sexy! Your just as pervert as Sasori. No wait… Sasori is a closet-pervert, you on the other hand is open-pervert! Noone will ever agree about your comment and that's it!"

He stomped out of the room. He was going to Komui's office to get his mission. He was surprised to see Kanda, Lenalee and Lavi inside as well.

As soon as he made his presence knownable, Lenalee squelled and blushed furiously backing away from him.

"Strike! Your just my type!" said Lavi with a thumb-up, heart-eye and a huge blush across his face.

And Kanda's face was hilarious. Allen really wanted to laugh. But the thought that his 'good-looks' was the 'cause made him frown.

Kanda had his eyes wide, mouth slightly opened and was staring a Allen, or rather his body as if he was some piece of candy.

The Science Department was no different, and Komui was babbling nonsense about Allen. Indeed, everyone in this entire room was probably having at least one dirty thought about him at the moment. Allen twitched an eye and walked up to the couch that was placed in the middle of the room and sat down on it.

"So, Komui-san, what is my first mission?"

Komui snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"Well… usually Generals are supposed to find people who are compatiable with Innocence, but since your new and so nice I will give you something much more fun!" he said clapping his hands together. "Kanda will be telling you the details on the way…"

"What? I'm going on a mission with him!?" they both yelled while pointing at each other.

"Yes! And no buts. Kanda-kun, if something happens to our dear General Walker I will blame you!" smiled Komui.

* * *

Allen stood on a rooftop when the Level 2 Akuma appeared.

"What are we supposed to do, Moyashi?" asked Kanda. He hated it. But since Allen was a General, he made the calls on missions and he had to follow them.

"Timcanpy will distract him while we search for the Innocence…" said Allen as he started to move in the opposite direction of the Akuma, Kanda following.

Timcanpy flew around the Akuma getting its attention and then flew through town, making sure it followed.

"You seem to know where you're going, Moyashi!" called Kanda.

"I am! I wasn't only trained in combat and self-control. But also in tracking!" said Allen and then jumped through a hole in a roof.

He searched through some tattered fabric and pulled out the glowing item. He threw it to Kanda.

"Here, now you shall go to safety while I take care of the Akuma!" he said firmly and Kanda nodded and ran off.

Allen was on his way back to fetch Timcanpy, when said Golem was caught and crushed into pieces. The white haired boy's eyes went wide and he clutched his head in pain.

_The Seal! It got damaged…!_ , He was slowly being consumed into darkness when Timcanpy collected himself and flew around his head in panic.

Allen slowly stood a hand covering his face as it looked at his feet. The Akuma chuckling at his 'weakness'. But froze at spot when the teen looked up at him with golden eyes, glaring daggers. The Akuma shivered when the boy spoke, he sounded so dark and evil, even more terrifying than the Earl.

"**Stupid Akuma, get lost, your annoying…"** he said.

"W-What? Who are you to-"

"**Shut up!"** The Akuma stared at Allen who glared blankly back. "**…Die."**

Suddenly the Akuma was crumbling into million pieces of dust, the soul's cries and pleas for help being totally ignored by the boy who stared at it with the I-don't-give-a-shit look.

Pain re-entered Allen's head and he fell slowly looding councious, only to be caught by a certain Exorcist who held him bridal-style.

"Stupid, Moyashi…" he muttered.

"I'm… not… stupid, BaKanda…" whispered Allen tiredly. "Don't act so surprised, I have to have a nickname for you too!"

For once, Kanda let Allen see one of his rare smiles.

"I guess, that is fair" , he said while pulling Allen into a close hug.

He then started to walk away, slightly followed by their Finder.

"Kanda… you don't have to carry me, you'll get worn out" , said Allen.

"Don't worry. A moyashi like you is light as a feather. Angel you're the one who is worn out" , Kanda smiled again at the pout Allen gave him. "Besides, my mission is to take you back to the HQ safely."

* * *

The train ride home was really silent. Allen leaned his head against the window being in his own thoughts.

_What happened back there? The only thing I remember is that Akuma and then everything went black. Then it's blank._

"'Oi! Moyashi!" said Kanda snapping Allen out of his thoughts. "You are spacing out."

"Really?" said Allen lowly. He was about to change position when he grabbed his right shoulder and winced slightly.

Kanda moved over to his side of the cart and sat down beside him.

"You still have the wound from Mugen, Moyashi?" he asked.

"Of course, I got it only yesterday, BaKanda!" said Allen. "And if you are going to pick on me for it then please shut up!"

"Allen…" said Kanda making Allen snap his head back at the other. It was the first time Kanda has said his name.

"You were right. I'm sorry for my attitude yesterday. Guess I was a little grumpy for just being back from a mission. And then I kept denying my feelings."

_Feelings? , _Allen did not like where this conversation was going.

Before Allen had time to respond, his lips were locked with the others, the taller one holding his head firm in place.

_S-Shit! I can't move!_ , he panicked.

One of the hands let go and went down to Allen's cloak, slowly unbuttoning it. Allen started to panic even more as the same hand started to fiddle with his belt on his pants.

"ITE!" shouted Kanda suddenly jumping away from Allen waving his hand that was about to gown Allen's pants hysterically. The white haired teen managed to make out the golden blur that had dug its teeth in Kanda's hand.

With one swift move, Allen had buttoned his pants and cloak and Timcanpy let go of Kanda's hand, placing himself on Allen lap, who stared down at him with a smile that said: _Thank you, you saved me!_

_

* * *

_

**OH NO! Kanda is starting to make a move one Allen! Back away, Tyki already claimed him!**

Anyway for the questions:

1. Do you think I should put in some Skin/Lulubell into the story?

**2. When Allen is the Noah of Music, he will not only be able to play any instrument, but he can use songs as weapon. Is there any special song you want him to "perform"?**

**3 & MOST IMPORTANT. This is really embarrassing. But do you want any Male Pregnancy between Tyki & Allen? Or would that be too wierd. I thought it would be kinda nice and it is very rare with -Man Mpreg. But uh... if you want, I have a great reason how it would be possible.  
****(Noah are Superior Humans chosen by God, right? Since they are superior they get "abilities" that humans usually should be able to)**

**ANYWAY! PLEASE ANSWER THESE QUESTIONS! I WOULD APPRITIATE IT!**

**Do it through review or pm or something, i don't care just please do it :D**

**I've already started the next chapter and it is almost done... it think!**


	6. Noah Attack!

**_YAY another chapter! Finally finished!!!!!_**

**_And about the Mpreg Q, I hearby annonuce there will NOT be any Mpreg in this story, I repeat, there will NOT BE ANY MPREG IN THIS STORY!_**

**_So, chill out, and if ANYONE is actually want to have it really bad, I will MAYBE make a sequel or something..._**

**_Anyway! YAY!_**

ALLEN IS GOING INTO NOAH MODE! *ABOUT BLOODY TIME!*

and time for Singing Attacks ^^ Hell ya!!! Please Review what you think about it or I'll go crazy!

Oh that's reminds me!

About the song questions... I does NOT have to be -Man Music (only got those requests!) but it can be any song that you think will be a awesome fighting song. So please tell me your desires :D Anyway ENJOY! :D

The rest of the trip back had been both silent and awkward. With Allen keeping a good distance between himself and Kanda, who actually got the point.

As soon as they had come back to the HQ, they were supposed to report to Komui in his office. When they arrived, they found him sleeping on his desk, with Reever trying to wake him.

"Sorry, but this is the only way to wake him up" , Reever said and leaned down to Komui's ear. "Lenalee is getting married…"

It went about a minute and still no reaction.

"What? That always works, he usually jumps up crying and hugging his sister."

Suddenly said girl jumped up on Allen's back hugging him from behind.

"Welcome back, Allen-kun!" she said and kissed his cheek while blushing furiously.

"Leave Allen alone…" muttered Kanda glaring at the girl with jealousy.

"LENALEE!" yelled Komui and charged forward, Lenalee quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the bone crushing hug that was about to come.

He ran into the wall. As soon as he had recovered, he turned to the samurai.

"Kanda! I will kill you for trying to get close with my Lenalee-chan!" he said darkly, cracking his knuckles.

"W-What?!" said Kanda taking a step back.

"Nii-san!" said Lenalee. "Stupid, if I would ever get married it would be with Allen-kun!"

As soon as she had said that she turned red as an tomato and found her feet very interesting.

"NOOOO!" cried Komui and dashed again, but this time, he hugged Allen's waist and cried his heart out. "I won't let anyone take _my_ Allen-kun!"

Allen sweat-dropped, Kanda twitched an eyebrow, Lenalee glared and Reever scratched his head.

"Your Allen?" he said.

"Yes! He's mine and mine alone! My Allen-kun! 3!" he snuggled into Allen's stomach who desperately tried to free himself.

"Since when?" asked Reever staring at the awkward scene.

"Since never!" shouted Allen using his foot to keep the wriggling Komui at a distance.

"IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT!" cried Komui with heart eyes.

"IT WASN'T!" yelled Allen hitting Komui hard on the head to make him come to his senses. "If you're only going to bother me, I'm going to bed!"

He then left the office and headed for his room.

* * *

"Timcanpy… what happened back there?" he stared at the Golem who flew around in the room.

"What do you mean the seal got weakened?!" he shouted.

Timcanpy activated his recording of the event and Allen watched it with great interest.

"So… whatever has been sealed inside me, slipped out when you got crushed?" he asked. "It must be something terrifying, since it killed an Akuma with only words. Do you know anything about it, Timcanpy?"

The Golden Golem landed on top of the white haired's head.

"You don't? I see, but you can break it at anytime, right? Then… the day I die, will you release it so I at least know what I was born with?"

He then laid his head on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Allen stood in a dark room._

"_Where… is this?" he asked as he looked around._

_He couldn't see anything. Everything was cold and dark. And he felt sad and alone._

"_Why… am I here?" he asked himself hugging himself trying to warm up._

* * *

Allen sat up in his bed.

_A dream?_ , he thought staring at his deformed hand.

He was interrupted in his thoughts when someone knocked on the door.

"Allen! You up?" Komui called cheerfully from the other side.

"Go away, Komui and quit bothering me this early!!" called Allen annoyed and turned in bed trying to ignore the protest from the door.

"But Allen! I have a mission for you and Lenalee-chan!" he said, you could almost see how Komui skipped away to his office.

With a loud grown, Allen threw the blanket of his body and stood. A few minutes later he was in Komui's office. Where he was told about the 'Rewinding Town'.

Then he and Lenalee went off to the location. They now stood in front of a towns gate.

"This place is clearly filled with Innocence" , said Allen.

"Huh? How do you know that?" asked Lenalee.

"Don't ask. You're supposed to follow orders, right?" he asked.

She blushed at his stern looking fate.

_Oh! Kami-san! Why is Allen-kun so hot, strong, cool, bossy, sexy… I might not hold it much longer._

She opened her mouth to speak:

"…A-ll-… Allen-kun… I lo-"

"Let's go inside!" he interrupted and went through the portal. Lenalee blinked a while then ran after.

She ran into his back and fell to the ground with a small thud.

"These towns people…" started Allen. "You couldn't see them from the outside… something is definitely up."

He then started to walk. Lenalee quickly stood and ran after him.

"Wait for me, Allen-kun!" she said taking a hold of his left arm.

Allen stopped and turned, staring at her with a cold glare.

"Don't let your emotions go out on a mission!" he snapped and yanked his arm free. He then added his nice-guy smile and said: "Let's split up and search!"

She nodded and disappeared down the road. Allen kept his smile on until she was out of sight. He then turned to the alley and stared, slowly walking inside.

"Kindly let go of that person" , he said as he stared at the Akuma and the lady with dark hair and black dress.

In mere seconds he had destroyed the Akuma and turned to the woman.

"Are you alright?" he asked, offering her a hand. She took it and slowly nodded.

_This person saved me from today!_ , she thought happily.

"I'm Allen Walker, let me take you home…um…" he said smiling.

"Oh! I'm Miranda Lotto!" she said as they started to walk. "Um… Sorry if I freaked out earlier. It is kinda my way to react to situations."

"No problem!" laughed Allen as Miranda unlocked the door. "I'm used to those reactions!"

As soon as the door opened, Allen recognized the stream of Innocence coming from inside. He needed to get inside and investigate, but if he barged in, he would scare Miranda. Luckily, she turned to him.

"Uh… Walker-san, would you like to come in for a cup of tea?"

Allen smiled again and nodded.

"Please, call me Allen!" he said with a slight bow.

Miranda seemed to be very uneasy and not used to these circumstances, but went into what Allen guessed was the kitchen.

He took this chance to find the source of Innocence, and it didn't take long for him to find it. It was an old clock standing against one of the longer walls in the bedroom. Allen raised his hand to touch it, but just as he had expected, his hand went straight through.

Just then… there was a loud crash to his left and he looked at a shaking Miranda, screaming bloody murder.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY CLOCK?!!!!" she screamed crying waterfalls.

"No… Miranda… calm down…" said Allen slightly. Then he explained everything about Innocence, Exorcists and the Black Order.

Then everything went black.

* * *

"_This… dream again…" Allen said as he stared into darkness. "Why… am I here?"_

_He tried to move but it was like he was sucked deeper into darkness._

_"Why…? Where is everyone? Why…? Why am I so alone?!" he fell to his knees, letting tears fall._Allen Walker slowly opened his eyes and noticed he was stuck to the wall. He also noticed Miranda being stuck to her clock and Lenalee in a chair, seeming to be somewhere else in her mind.

* * *

"Oh, you awoke?" said a girl with dark hair.

"You… you are not an Akuma! Then… you must be a Noah!!" he blurted out.

"Eh? So you know about us?" she said walking up to him. "I'm Road Kamelot. Tell me, how come you know about my Clan? 'Oi! human, answer me…"

The white-haired boy smirked.

"I am no human…I am Allen Walker, son of Pein Walker…" he said lowly.

Now she laughed hard.

"Pein Walker had only one son, named Hikaru. And he was killed in a battle against the Earl!"

"Hikaru was my brother!"

"Didn't you listen. Pein Walker, had only one son… no more!" she said grinning.

"Then… why am I here? How can you explain that?"

"You're an imposter working undercover, of course…"

"Then… explain… this" , he closed his eyes and opened them again to reveal Rinnegan. Road reacted and did a long jump backwards to keep out of danger range for that annoying eye-technique.

Allen started to pull at his arm being bolted to the wall and then, the entire wall fell as Relo~ and Road stared wide-eyed at him.

The female Noah seemed to not waste any-time and charged her candles at Allen, one of them hitting his left eye and he screamed in agony. Waking Miranda up.

The candle that previously had dug itself into Allen's eye, rolled to Road's feet. She picked it up and laughed wickedly before licking some of the blood away. She immediately froze.

"You… your blood does not taste Exorcist!" she yelled throwing the candle to the floor hard. "And neither does it taste as human or even Akuma! But it is impossible for you to be related to Pein! If you are pulling tricks on me I will punish you!"

Allen only smirked and stood on wobbly legs. In the next second, he stood behind her.

"I told you…" he said with a smirk. "I am no human… but neither am I Exorcist nor am I Akuma…"

He wrapped an arm around her, forcing her to face him.

"I am a weapon created and used by a Fake-God as he plans to rule this world!" he continued.

Road stared into those grey eyes and blushed. He was so filled with hatred and desire to kill. So adorable, just like… Damien. Her eyes furrowed as she took a closer look. This boy reminded her so much of her long lost family member.

"How did Pein, take out his revenge of Hikaru?" asked Allen.

Road's eyes softened.

"He kidnapped and killed one of my family members. His name was Damien Ongaku…"

"Then… we aren't as different as you say…" said Allen and backed away from her.

The girl blinked at the boy for a moment before nodding and she then summoned her door.

"I will let you live for now!" she said and then disappeared.

Allen stared at the spot the door had been just seconds ago before he fell to his knees.

Slowly he started to lose consciousness and then everything went dark.

* * *

_A white-haired boy sat on the floor in the middle of the darkness._

"_Why? Why am I so alone?" he cried out into the shadows._

"…_You are not alone!" said one voice very similar to his._

_Allen Walker looked up and tried to localize where the voice came from. A light appeared on the other side. A door appeared between the white beams of light. A creak was released into the air and the door opened._

_Somehow, Allen stood and walked towards the light. He didn't knew why, but his feet walked over to it on their own will._

_There was a bright flash and then he stood in the middle of a white room._

_On his left there were windows and a glass door to a balcony, and opposite to it was a white couch with black and silver pillows all over it._

_A wall-mirror was placed on the wall to the right from the couch and the rest of the room was covered in all kinds of music instrument. He looked around puzzled._

"_What is this…?" he asked into the blue._

_"This is the Room of Music!" answered the voice._

"_Room of… Music?" repeated Allen._

* * *

When Allen woke up he noticed he was in a bed. As he fluttered his eyes open, the first thing he saw, was the face of a dead-serious Komui, talking with a dead-serious voice, to a dead-serious Lavi.

_Is that even possible for those two to be that serious?_ , Allen thought to himself.

"Don't let anyone in, Lavi" , said Komui seriously.

"Yes, sir!" said Lavi lowly.

"Oh? You up?" asked Komui with a huge machine drill in his hands.

"WAH! K-Komui?!" said Allen sitting up quickly. "Eh? Where is this?"

"This is a hospital!"

"Then… what are you doing here, Komui?"

"To repair Allen, of course!" said Komui cheerfully.

_I knew it was too good to be true for him to be serious._ , thought Allen while sweat-dropping.

"But… something tells me it isn't just because of me and Lenalee. Can it be about the Noah as well?" asked Allen.

Komui just stared at him blankly.

"'Oi! Answer my question!" called Allen.

"You are so cute when you pout Allen-kun!" smiled Komui.

"I'm not!!! And don't change the subject!" Allen yelled.

"What subject?"

"You are impossible!!!!"

* * *

Tyki stood on a train-station when he spotted white hair in the crowd.

Without hesitation, he ran towards it.

"Yo, Allen!" he said with a smile.

_As expected, he has the Exorcist cloak on him._

Said teen turned and stared wide-eyed at Tyki.

"T-Tyki-kun?!" he said in disbelief before charging himself, hugging Tyki. "Sorry for disappearing like that! I was kidnapped by Akatsuki and then forced to be an Exorcist! I didn't get time to contact you!"

"'Oi, calm down, Allen" , said Tyki patting his head softly. "It's alright, I figured it was something like that. Then, how is the Black Order?"

"Horrible and annoying. I hate it there!" pouted Allen. "But I can't leave. Pure torture."

"Oh? Why do you hate it?"

"Everyone is clinging onto me, literally" , he said with a hung head.

Tyki guided Allen's chin upwards and then locked their lips together in a tender kiss. Allen loved the warmth and comfortment he always got from Tyki and sneaked his arms around the taller one's neck.

Suddenly he found his back being pressed to one of the pillars with a strong body covering his, hands roaming everywhere. Tyki added more pressure to the kiss, slipping his tongue into the moaning, younger one's mouth.

After a bit of a struggle and much effort, managed Allen to push his lover away. A powerful blush covering his face.

"Please… not here, not now" , he said lowly.

"Eh? You don't like it in public?" asked Tyki with a flirty tone in his voice grabbing the shorter one's ass, purring at the yelp escaping those swollen lips.

"N-N-No… It's just… I-I-I-I, I'm not alone. I'm waiting for someone…" he stuttered.

Tyki cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"And he can't… *sigh* find out that we are… you know…"

"And why not? You haven't been cheating on me, have you?" asked Tyki suspiciously.

"NO! Absolutely not! How can you say that?! He's another Exorcist but he likes me way too much and if he finds out that I'm already taken, then everyone will and it will become hell for both of us. Just trust me, please!"

Tyki sighed but gave in. No one could reject those puppy eyes. However the thought of someone else craving for _his_ Allen was annoying. In other words… he was jealous.

"'Oi! Allen!" called a red-headed teen and ran up to them. He bended over and breathed out. "Sorry I'm late! I wanted to get you these!"

He brought out a bouquet of red roses from behind and handed them to Allen. Oblivious to the death glares coming from the stranger who stood with the white-haired one.

"I just thought, this was our first mission together and since I rarely to get a chance to be alone with you then I thought we could pretend it's a date!" said Lavi with his thumb-out.

Lavi still didn't notice when the tallest one's fist shook violently.

"Lavi! Do I have to tell everyone!? Focus on the mission and ignore emotions!" snapped Allen and threw the roses at Lavi's face.

First now, noticed Lavi the other one.

"Oh? Who are you?" asked Lavi pointing at him.

"Eh! Lavi this is my friend Tyki, we knew each other from before I joined the Black Order" , said Allen sweat-dropping. With his sharp-eyes he noticed the thick aura coming from the black-haired one.

"Yo, Tyki! I'm Lavi!" said the red-head and pointed to himself.

"Lavi… we better get going before the train leaves without us!" said Allen pushing the cheerful red-head away from the murderous Tyki. "See you later, Tyki!"

Tyki watched as the two stepped onto the train.

_Lavi, eh? It will be fun killing him later._ , he grinned in his mind before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

"Why do I have such a bad luck?!" whined Allen.

"Calm down, Allen" , said Lavi trying to sooth the other one.

"But! First I was forced to look for the last person I want to find, my Master and now I end up slaying vampires!"

"Don't worry! I'll protect you from getting bitten!"

Allen stared up at the huge castle on the top of the hill and with a sigh he started to walk up towards it with Lavi following close behind.

For some reason, the entrance was unlocked so they could enter without problem.

Inside it was very roomy and very dark. Their steps echoing on the cold floor. A woman stood in the middle of the corridor, facing them.

"Please leave now!" she said.

"Why should I obey an Akuma?" asked Allen activating his arm, Lavi mimicking, swinging his hammer against the woman.

But it suddenly stopped. A man had blocked the attack.

"I won't let you hurt my Eliade!" he barked and swinged Lavi through a wall. Then he tackled Allen, forcing them both to fly through a window and down onto the backyard.

Allen was the one to take the collision with the ground and having a full-grown man on top of you didn't help. He winced as his back arched as soon as he hit the ground.

"What? Just a kid?" said the supposed 'vampire' as he stared down on the younger one. "Well… it doesn't matter. You were dead as soon you threatened Eliade!"

_I can't move!_ , thought Allen as Arystar Krory bit his neck and started to suck blood.

_It tastes unusually sweet!_ , thought Krory as he supported Allen's back with his arms as he drank the important red liquid.

Allen sight started to get blurry.

_Shit! At this rate I'm going to…_ , then everything went black.

Krory stood and left to get the other intruder.

* * *

"_I'm here again? The Room of Music…" said Allen as he scanned the room. "Why am I here?"_

"_Because it is time you remember!" said a voice in the room. But there was no one there._

_"Who are you?!" called Allen._

_"The question is… who are you?"_

"_I'm Allen Walker!"_

"_Are you sure? Isn't it true that you can't remember anything from your childhood?"_

_Now Allen stared at his feet. The strange voice was right. He didn't remember anything at all from when he was a child. Nothing._

_"Would you like to know?" asked the voice._

"_More than anything!" called Allen to it. "Please! Tell me everything!"_

"_The piano…"_

_Allen looked at the white piano standing in one corner and slowly made his way towards it._

"_Play it!"_

_"I haven't played any kind of instrument my entire life! I can't do that!"_

_"Trust me…"_

_Allen looked at the piano for a while as his hands moved over the keyboard. And to his surprise, he started to play._

'_This… melody. It feels somehow nostalgic!' he thought._

_He closed his eyes and the voice in the room started to sing._

**(A/N: **_-Man OST: The Musician_

_Artist: Yumi Morita Kusakari_

_Song Title: Please Give a Kiss to his Hands that you Hold_**)**

_Soushite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita  
Ikidzuku hai no naka no honou  
Hitotsu~ Futatsu to~  
Ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao  
Daichi ni taruru ikusen no  
Yume~ Yume~  
Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni  
Umare ochita kagayaku omae  
Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga  
Ikutsu~ Inori wo~ Tsuchi he kaeshitemo  
WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo_

WATASHI wa inori tsudzukeru  
Dou ka kono ko ni ai wo  
Tsunaida te ni KISU wo~

_(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)_

_So as the boy fell to sleep.  
The fire in the ash engulfs the air._

_One by one...  
what rise and grow large are my beloved profiles.  
What trickle down to earth are the thousands of_

_dreams...dreams...  
On the night when the silver eyes were trembling_

_what came to born was you, as you shined.  
No matter how many times the ever-passing time_

_return the prayers back down to earth...  
I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold._

I will never cease to pray.  
Oh please, show this child what love is.  
Please give a kiss to his hands you hold.

_(Melody Ends)_

_As Allen played he saw flashes going through his mind, but couldn't register what they were. Soon after he had stopped playing, he fell backwards onto the floor._

* * *

Allen laid on the ground. He slowly sat up, grinning wickedly and one of his hands took of the Exorcist Coat.

Inside… Lavi tried his best to fight the 'vampire' but he wasn't strong enough. The older one was about to make the final blow and the red-head shut his eye tight.

_This is it!_ , he thought.

"Wait!" said a cold voice and Krory had frozen mid-air. Neither of them could move a muscle. "That isn't your true opponent!"

They looked towards where the voice had come from, and in front of a shattered window, a teen stood with black hair, golden eyes, grey skin and black cross on his forehead.

"T-That's a Noah!" said Lavi trying to make an attack.

"Noah?" asked Krory.

"Nor am I the one you should fight…" said the teen smirking as he jumped onto the floor. He pointed into one direction. "Your true opponent… is her!"

From the shadows came Eliade, staring at the Noah in shock. But then she narrowed her eyes.

"I don't recognize you from the Millennium Earl-sama's Family, who are you, you imposter?!" she snapped. Then she covered her mouth looking at Krory.

"Millennium…Earl?" asked Krory.

The Noah only grinned at them.

"That woman is not who you think she is. She's an Akuma! Weapons used by the Millennium Earl as he strives to make the End of the World…" he said coldly.

"No… way!" said Krory staring at her in disbelief.

"Damn you! I don't know who you are but I won't forgive you for coming here!" screamed Eliade and attacked the Noah by the window.

But her attacks made no damage or even a scratch on him. He started to chuckle lightly.

"That won't work on me… but since you seem to have a desire to fight me. I will grant you your wish!" he slowly walked forward as he said this and when he had finished he snapped with his fingers.

A music started to play like an entire orchestra was inside the room. The Noah brought one of his hands to where is heart was and closed his eyes. He took a breath and started to sing.

**(A/N:** When Allen sings, things will happen in his surrondings of course, and when I describe them, they will be in normal texture like this when the song is _like this_. So kinda… the descriptions that stands below a phrase, that will happen while he sings the phrase obove that description, got it?)

**(A/N: **-Man OST: 3rd Opening**)**

_Omawari mo miezu hashirinukeru_

_Yasuragi wa tooku sugata mo naku_

A red light started to swril around him building 5 signs onto the floor.

_Kodoku wo fujikomete, tozashi kakeru manazashi_

The signs started to move across the floor, standing in front of the Noah teen in a horizontal row.

_Habataku mono wo mukaeru sora,_

_Shihaisareru no wo osoreyashinai_

A black and purple light glowed around the signs, blinding everyone in the room.

_Akogareru mabayui sora_

_Subete wo kaeru tame ni_

4 of the 5 signs summoned long silver chains that were too long to be extended straight, so they were swirled around the teen.

_Daremo yurusezu ni_

_Doko he yukueru darou_

The chains started to move themselves towards the Akuma named Eliade.

_Hikari no moto yami wa umare_

The last sign in the middle grew wider than the others and a dreadful, hideous demon was summoned from it.

_Shinjitsu wa itsuwari ni yureru_

The chains started to bind themselves around her, forcing her to be stuck onto the spot. And a glow made her turn into Akuma form, shocking Krory greatly.

_Kokoro wo tsuikirisasu_

By this moment, Krory had realised that Eliade had lied to him and his heart broke.

_Fureta yoru wo koorasetemo_

The demon's muscles throbbed and vibrated as if it had an adrenaline kick.

_Yume to iu yokubou no kage wo yobi tsuzukeru_

The Noah moved his right arm to his waist as if grabbing something, the demon mimicking his moves, but grabbed a gun at his right hip and pulled it out, aiming at Eliade.

_Kimi no tsumi to itami wo shinjite yuku_

The gun started to charge up and everyone's eyes grew wide. The Akuma tried to escape but to no use, she took one last glance at Krory before taking the shot and exploding into a pile of dirt.

_(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)_

_Run straight through without looking at your surroundings._

_Tranquility is too distant to be found._

_Confine yourself to solitude, looking on as you are locked away._

_The sky does not fear the control,_

_of those who fly towards it._

_Longing for that dazzling sky,_

_To take everything back._

_Without forgiving anyone,_

_Where can you go?_

_From the origin of light, darkness is born._

_The truth, woven by lies,_

_Cuts deep into your heart._

_Even if you feel frozen by the night,_

_You continue to call out to the shadow of dreams and desires._

_Continue to believe in your sin and sorrow._

**(A/N: **_This song was a request, but now that I've found translation, I realise that the lyrics fits awfully well with this moment ^^ At least the chores, don't you agree? AND PLEASE! Review and tell me what you think about this first 'Battle Song'_**)**

The chains faded away as the demon walked into the sign he had come from and then everything was back to normal.

"'Oi! Why did you help us?! Shouldn't you be our enemy?!" called Lavi to the teen who had his back turned towards them.

"… Don't you have other things to take care of?" he said with a cold voice.

Lavi blinked for a while in confusion.

"Shit! Allen! Uh… wait!" when Lavi looked back, the Noah was gone. He managed to stand to look at through the broken window. Down there on the backyard, he could see a white-haired young male, laying on the ground.

* * *

When Allen woke up, he noticed he layed on the ground next to a fire, with his Exorcist coat as blanket and Lavi's as pillow.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"Oh? You awake?" grinned Lavi.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You fought against Kuro-chan and he drained your blood."

"*sigh* Why is it always I who fall uncouncious in the end?"

"Because you are 'unlucky boy'!" said Lavi with his huge grin. "But you missed something really cool! This Noah came out of nowhere and sung a song, killing the Akuma and then disappeared again! It was so awesome!"

"EH?! THE NOAH TURNED UP!?" shouted Allen in shock.

_Why can't I remember anything?_ , thought Allen.

* * *

**_That's it! HELL YEAH! Hope you all like it! PLEASE review about the 'Battle Song' -part and if you have any song request. Yes, I will have Lala's song! ^^_**


	7. Awakening

**_Hell ya! A new chapter is done! And a long one too!_**

**_A lot happens in this chapter and even a Lemon between Tyki and Allen! I'll tell you, it is way better than the last one! That's why it took so long to update, because I really wanted it to be good!_**

**_Well enjoy!!!! And thanks for all the reviews!!!!_**

"Oh so this is a train? How fascinating!" said Krory as he looked around happily.

"He's just like a kid in a toy store…" said Allen trying to keep his smile on.

"I want to go explore!" said Krory and left.

It had gone about an hour and Krory had still not returned.

"Man? You don't think he got lost?" said Allen looking at the door that Krory had disappeared through.

"Who cares, now we have time for ourselves!" said Lavi wrapping his arm around Allen's shoulders. The white-haired one moved as far away as possible from the other, but he only moved even closer.

"L-Lavi…"said Allen. "Don't you think we should look for Krory?"

"He's grown-up, he can take care of himself…" smiled Lavi closing the space between them. Allen made a twirl and freed himself from the grip.

"No, that's the problem. He can't. We need to go find him before he gets into trouble."

And with a sigh, Lavi gave in. They searched through every trail and found him the last one, sitting on the floor, in only underwear with three men and a boy facing him.

"Krory?!" they both said. Then Allen stared at the other and leaned against the door.

"Well… I see you still enjoy picking on the helpless, Tyki" , said Allen.

"Allen, how can you such a horrible thing to me?" said Tyki acting hurt, earning chuckles from his friends.

"This coat's buttons is made of pure silver, I bet this one and all of Krory's clothes if you three play a match against me…"

Tyki chuckled. "Fine!"

Momo leaned over to him.

"'Oi, Tyki" , he whispered. "Is it really such a good idea?"

"Yeah, don't you remember what happened last time?" said Brock joining the discussion.

"Well… this time we won't play fair…" whispered Tyki to them.

30 minutes later the tables had turned, now the three sat in underwear with a smiling boy in front of them.

"Call! 4 of a kind!" he said putting his cards on the table. "Guess I win again!"

The three leaned close to each other again.

"What is going on? We're supposed to give him bad cards…" whispered Momo.

"We are the ones being played…" whispered Tyki, sweat running down his face.

"Allen really is a pro at this…" said Brock.

"One more time!" snapped Tyki.

"Alright, but wash your underwear before you hand them over."

"You're so amazing, Allen!" said Krory.

"Allen… what is going on? Shouldn't you be an unlucky boy? How can you be so good?" whispered Lavi.

"It's because I'm cheating…" whispered Allen back to the red-head who became stunned at the statement.

"For real!?"

"Call!" said Allen putting his cards onto the table once more.

"Royal… Straight… Flush!" said the three men together before throwing their cards into the air.

Later they stood on the train station. Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry… But you did deserve that! I don't need all of this so I'm giving it back…" he handed their luggage to them.

"We don't need your sympathies…" said Tyki with a smug grin.

"Then why are you reaching for it?" asked Allen smiling gently.

"S-Shit…" Tyki laughed. "But when did you get so good at cheating?"

"Well… somewhere around the time with Marian Cross, I think…" said Allen tapping his chin as if thinking. He then turned to his fellow travelers.

"It will get dark soon and the our ship won't come until 3 days! Let's call it a day."

"Okay!" they both said.

"Let's follow their example…" said Momo with a yawn.

"I'll inform Komui right away!" said Lavi and walked over to phone.

"Komui?" repeated Tyki.

"Uh he is the Black Order's Supervisor, a big brat if you ask me?" explained Allen.

"Allen! Komui wants to speak with you!" called Lavi.

"A supervisor, hard to believe!" laughed Brock.

"Well why don't you hear yourself?" said Lavi as he handed the phone to Allen who held it so everyone could hear.

"Allen-kun! Please come home right away" , said a serious Komui.

"He doesn't sound strange at all…" whispered Momo.

"The science department are evil! They force me to work and clean of my office! Please come home and tell them to stop!!!!" he cried.

"S-Sorry, Komui… I got a little injured on the mission and I need to rest…" said Allen.

"LAVIIIIIII! I TOLD YOU TO PROTECT MY ALLEN-KUN! HOW DARE YOU TO DISOBEY ME!"

"It isn't my fault!" shouted Lavi as the others were to stunned by the extremely loud voice.

"DAMN YOU! WHEN YOU GET BACK I'M GONNA MAKE YOU DO MY WORK HAHAHAHA!"

Lavi suddenly had a very suspicious smug grin on his face.

"Lavi, don't!" said Allen suddenly.

"You know, Komui. The other they I bought Allen-chan some flowers the other day. I considering to ask him out!"

"NOOOOOO! DON'T DO THAT TO MY ALLEN-KUN! DON'T WORRY ALLEN, I WILL SEND KOMURIN TO COME AND SAVE YOU!"

"NO! Lavi was only joking, everything is fine!" said Allen. "Please calm down and I'll… I'll… I'll buy you a present!"

"YAY! A PRESENT FROM ALLEN-KUN! OKAY! I've booked a place for you at the Folié Hotel! Be sure to rest! Bye bye!"

Allen breathed out as he heard the click on the other side. He turned to his friends.

"That's one of the reasons I hate that place…" he whispered.

* * *

The Exorcists found their way to their hotel and got inside.

"Oh? You're from the Black Order?" said a lady. "What's your name?"

"I'm Lavi!"

"Arystar Krory…"

"I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you!"

"Alright, follow me!" she said and went up a floor. They walked in a long corridor. And stopped by a door to the right.

"This is Lavi's and Arystar Krory's room…" she said with a smile.

They looked inside but all they could see was one window, 2 beds and 2 cupboards. And of course a few small dust piles.

"And Allen's room is over here…" she said and they decided to follow.

The doors seemed to get fewer and fewer and the lady stopped by a door to the left. She opened it and everyone was struck by very nice smelling perfume aroma. The room was very big and neat. It almost sparkled at the cleanliness. A maid and a butler came from what they thought was the bathroom.

"I've prepared your bath, Walker-sama!" the maid said.

"Is there anything I could get for you, Walker-sama?" said the butler.

Another woman and man burst through the walk-in wardrobe doors.

"When do you want to be awaken, tomorrow, Walker-sama?" said the man holding a pen and paper.

"When do you want your breakfast served, Walker-sama?" asked the lady copying the male.

"Do you want your breakfast to be served in bed or in the restaurant, Walker-sama?" asked the male again.

"Or do you want to go out and eat breakfast with me, Walker-sama?"

"Do you want to wake up with a foot-massage, Walker-sama?"

"Do you want to fall asleep with a full-body massage, Walker-sama?"

"Do you want to spend the night with someone, Walker-sama?"

Allen's head starting to spinning round and round.

"Walker-sama! Walker-sama! WALKER-SAMA!" he then fell face down onto the floor.

"*gasp* Walker-sama?! Are you alright?" the maid asked as she nudged him.

"He's fine" , said Lavi. "He's just hungry…"

"I'll go tell the chef to prepare Walker-sama's dinner…" said the butler disappearing.

"Be prepared! He has a huge appetite!"

"I already know!"

"Kuro-chan, help me take 'Walker-sama' down to the restaurant."

"Lavi… why do Allen get to be spoiled like this when we are being treated like dirt?" asked Krory as they carried Allen downstairs.

"You haven't noticed yet?" asked Lavi. "Supervisor Komui has a huge crush on Allen. Actually I think at least half the Order does…"

"Why?"

"Oh? Haven't you seen Allen? Here, take a look. Isn't he cute?" said Lavi.

Krory watched the unconscious boy and even though he hadn't get over Eliade yet, he had to admit. Allen was actually really cute. He even blushed a little watching the boy.

"Eh?! 'Oi, don't you start too!" shouted Lavi at Krory.

"N-NO! I… I was only!" tried Krory.

"Admit it! You think he's cute!" glared Lavi.

A few seconds after he had said that, Allen woke up.

"Huh? What happened?"

"Your empty stomach and those annoying employees were too much for you and you fainted…" said Lavi as they entered the restaurant.

"WAH! It's those from before!" yelled Krory.

"Bloody Stalkers!" yelled Lavi pointing a accusing finger at Tyki and his friends who sat in one corner.

"L-Lavi!" said Allen shocked.

_Why did he get all bubbled up so suddenly?_ , thought Allen before smiling and taking a seat with his friends.

"Yo! Guess there wasn't any inn near the station?"

"No… there was, they were only all full!" laughed Brock scratching the back of his head.

"I see…" said Allen smiling. "But really, a hotel?"

"Well… we did look!" said Momo. "But this was the only one with any rooms left…"

"And they have rooms that's enough for our… budget…"

"Ok!" said Allen smiling.

"Are you alright, Allen?" asked Eaze. "You look paler than normal…"

"Blame the employment…" whispered Lavi.

"W-What?!" said Allen.

"Don't play dumb, Allen! What did they call you now again?" grinned Lavi. "Oh, yes! Walker-sama! Walker-sama! Walker-sama!"

"Stop it, Lavi…" whined Allen. He froze when a pair of hands was placed on his shoulders.

"Walker-sama… I suggest you move from this… Lower Class section and move to the First Class part of this restaurant!"

"Lower Class?!" spat Lavi. "Don't compare me to someone like him!"

Lavi pointed a finger against Tyki who only kept grinning, but behind those thick-glasses, he glared.

"Lavi, shut up!" said Allen.

"Oh, so you agree with him, Allen?!" said Lavi. "Of course you will be on your _friends_ side!"

"Do you have problem with that?!" asked Allen now standing and glared at Lavi.

"Yes, I do! I don't trust him!!" Lavi spat still pointing at Tyki.

"'Oi, what gives you the right to accuse us?!" yelled Momo as he stood.

"Yes! What makes you think that you are better than us?!" barked Brock as he also stood.

"I'm younger and already got a full-time job!" snapped Lavi.

"Excuse us for not have any Innocence!" said Momo.

"At least I'm not a hobo!"

"Oh now you crossed the line…!" barked Tyki also him standing.

"Kuro-chan! Stop whining about Eliade! She was a fucking Akuma, get over with it!"

"Don't drag me into this!" snapped Krory.

"ALL OF YOU STOP IT!" shouted Allen as loud as he could, and amazingly they all did stop, staring at him. "You should all be ashamed! Acting like this in front of Eaze! He's only a child, very smooth! Come on Eaze, let's leave them to their fighting…"

Eaze immediately jumped from his chair and took Allen's hand as they walked away to the other part of the restaurant.

"Geez, those guys!" muttered Allen as he stuffed a large piece of meat in his mouth.

"Thank you, Allen! You stopped the fight…" smiled Eaze.

"You okay?" smiled Allen to the child who nodded.

"Was it my fault they fought?"

"No… absolutely not! Some people just are real as- …eh… idiots sometimes…" said Allen.

"Ready for dessert, cutie?" asked the waitress to Eaze who only smiled.

"Hai!"

"How about you, Walker-sama?"

"Yes please…" said Allen with one of his famous smiles.

"Alright… coming right up" , she said and disappeared into the kitchen.

"You sure you don't want to sleep in my room, tonight?" asked Allen gently.

"No…" said Eaze. "I'm fine. They will only get worried…"

"Hey, if anyone of them is being morons again, just come to me, alright?" grinned Allen.

Eaze nodded before walking into the room followed by Allen. Luckily no one else was in the room yet so Eaze crawled into the only bed in the room.

"Please, Allen! Sing a lullaby for me!" he asked.

"Well okay, but I don't sing all that good" , smiled Allen.

He started to stroke Eaze's hair softly and began to sing.

**(A/N: **Lala's Song**)**

_Lacrimosa dies illa,  
Qua resurget ex favilla  
Judicandus homo reus:  
Huic ergo parce, Deus.  
Pie Jesu Domine_

Judicandus homo reus:  
Huic ergo parce, Deus.  
Pie Jesu Domine

_(ENGLISH TRANSLATION)_

_That sorrowful day,  
on which will arise from the burning coals  
Man accused to be judged:  
therefore, O God, do Thou spare him.  
Faithful Lord Jesus_

Man accused to be judged:  
therefore, O God, do Thou spare him.  
Faithful Lord Jesus

**(A/N: **Sorry if anything is translated wrong, but I do NOT know Latin T-T**)**

As soon as Eaze had fallen asleep, Allen exited the room and went for his own.

_I need a relaxing bath…_

As soon as the tub was filled with warm water, Allen stepped out of his uniform and into the nice water. A maid knocked on the bathroom door.

"Walker-sama, do you want me to give you a massage to help you relax?" she asked softly.

_He… Might as well take advantage of this luxury!_

"Hai, you may come in!" he called and the lady stepped inside and stood by the tub, and slowly started to rub Allen's back. He was still sore from hitting the ground after such a long fall at the castle so this felt really nice to him.

"I will be right back" , she said and left. Allen enjoyed the warm water when her hands returned to his back.

He sighed in relief, but something wasn't quite right. He turned and his eyes went wide as he stared at Lavi, in only boxers, grinning. Allen opened his mouth to scream but a hand covered his mouth before a sound was able to escape.

"This time I won't let you escape…" said Lavi as he slowly removed the boxers and climbed into the tub, with a hand still on Allen's mouth.

Red turned to white and grinned. Closing the space between them. He removed the hand on the younger ones mouth but soon replaced it with his own. Allen had opened his mouth to scream, giving Lavi access with his tongue.

Hands went dangerously low and tears formed in Allen's eyes.

Then Allen splashed and woke up.

_Phew! Just a nightmare…_ , he thought.

No longer having a desire to be in the bath, he stood and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. He then immediately went to the large bed and fell asleep.

The next two days passed awfully fast. Lavi had come to him senses and apologized to everyone he offended.

* * *

Allen sighed deeply. He had been on a mission the last 2 months and was supposed to head for a spot where he was supposed to meet some others and they would have a new mission for him.

And he was so far away from the nearest town so he had to make a camp. He sat down and watched the campfire sparkle in the night. Unknowingly, he fell asleep.

* * *

"_Why do I keep dreaming about this room?"_

"_You really don't remember, do you?" giggled the voice and when Allen turned a small boy stood there smiling. He could be a twin to Allen's younger self, but this one had golden eyes and black hair._

"_This is your room" , the boy continued._

"_Who are you?" asked Allen suspicious._

"_I am you, right before Pein-sama took me under his wings."_

_Allen's eyes went wide._

"_N…No way!"_

"_He might not be the one you think he is…" said the boy disappearing. A full body mirror stood now in the middle of the room. "This is the Mirror of Truth… its purpose is to uncover the lies and bring forward the truth behind them… go ahead, take a look…"_

_Allen hesitated, but slowly moved forward. He watched his reflection staring back at him._

_The reflection started to sway back and forward, changing shape. In front of him stood the Vengaboy Tyki, grinning with a cigarette in the corner of his mouth._

_"T-Tyki-kun!?" said Allen with wide eyes in shock._

_The picture of Tyki slowly changed again and a tall, dark skinned male in elegant clothes had replaced him._

_This time Allen was stunned. Tears started to form in his eyes._

"_That can't be true!" he said falling to his knees. "Tyki?! A Noah?!"_

_He now let the tears fall freely and hit the floor with his fist screaming his broken heart out._

"_The truth is often painful, but can't be changed…" said the child sadly. "His name is Lord Tyki Mikk, Noah of Pleasure."_

_Allen stood up again. And with hurt eyes he stared into the golden ones he adored. They only stared back blankly until it started to fade._

"_Dammit!" he tried to punch the mirror but it disappeared. He screamed in agony and then woke up._

* * *

He stared into the now burned out fire, tears streaming down his face.

"How could he?" cried Allen. "How could he lie to me like that?! I trusted him! Loved him!"

"Yo… Shounen!" said a smug voice behind him. Allen's eyes went wide.

_No way! What are the chances?_

"What is a young boy like you doing in a dangerous place like this?" he sat down beside Allen who stared at the ground. "God home before you get hurt or-"

He was interrupted with a hard slap across his cheek.

"Cut the crap!" snapped Allen. "Why? Why didn't you tell me you were a Noah, Tyki?! When I told you everything!?"

He started to cry silently but froze when a hand went straight through his chest. Timcanpy trying to stop Tyki but it was too late.

"Have you ever wondered how it felt to get your heart ripped out while you're still alive?"

Tyki was surely only messing with the boy, trying to convince him he won't hurt him. He was just going to add a little pressure to the heart.

But as soon as he did, he was launched backwards by a great force and into a tree. He winced slightly but his eyes went wide as he stared at Allen.

The boy was surrounded by a huge light and his body started to change, his hair getting black his skin being tanned and his eyes became golden.

The power that came from the light made the trees fall down around them. Then everything went still like at the end of a storm.

Tyki rushed over to the unconscious boy and picked him up.

"Allen… all this time you were…" he didn't finished the sentence, only watched the fragile body in his arms.

* * *

Golden eyes fluttered open and stared into a pair of identical ones. Allen blinked a few times before yelping, sitting up in his bed.

"Yo, nii-san!" Road said grinning as she stood by the bed.

"Uh… Road? What happened?"

"Silly! The seal broke when Tyki-pon was messing with you! Don't tell me you still don't remember us!" she pouted.

"No, no… I do… but, my head hurts, probably from restoring all those lost memories" , he said he ruffled his hair, that's when he noticed the bandage wrapped around his head. "Huh?"

"Oh! Your forehead was bleeding from the marks, probably just an effect after being fully sealed for so long!" she smiled as she sat on bed cross-legged. "I can't believe that Pein actually spared your life!"

"Well probably because I remind him of Hikaru…" said Allen as he rested his throbbing head on the black and grey pillows. "Or else he is planning something else…"

"Like what?!" grinned Road and hugged her brother's neck.

"I don't know and please stop yelling, I have serious headache."

Right then, the door opened and Tyki stood there smiling.

"I figured you would, so I brought some water for you" , he said as he handed the glass of cooling water to the teen who now glared at the man.

"Don't expect me to thank you" , he muttered.

"What is it? Why are you mad at him?" asked Road still hugging the one in bed.

"He's probably still fussy because I left the Noah part out…" said Tyki as he sat down on the edge of the bed patting the grumbling teen.

"Oh that's right, he was your toy, right?" grinned Road.

"I'm not!" shouted Allen as soon as he had finished his water. "And before you think otherwise I would prefer to still be called Allen…"

"Anything for you, Allen!" said Road and hugged him tight.

"Come on, Road, let Allen rest" , said Tyki as he stood.

"But he just woke up!" pouted Road. "I don't want to leave!"

"But if you let me rest, I can play with you sooner…" smiled Allen

"Yay!" said Road and ran out of the room.

"Thank you, or else it would've been tougher" , said Tyki with a hand on the youngers head. He sat himself on the bed again, cupping his love's face softly. "I know that you pretty much hate me now but… will you hear me out?"

Allen nodded sofly.

"It's quiet simple actually. I didn't want you to think I was send by the Earl to kill you…" he said in a soft and calm tone.

Golden eyes widended when those words were said. Then they softened.

"You… cared about me that much?"

"From the very beginning…" said Tyki and softly locked their lips together.

Allen sighed into the kiss and closed his eyes. Tyki ended it and smiled that smile that affected the teen so much.

"You better get some rest now, or I'll get to suffer the fury of the Earl" , grinned Tyki.

"He knows?" asked Allen cocking his head to side in such a adorable way.

"He was the first one who saw me coming in, carrying you" , said Tyki with a nod. "It was pretty amusing to explain for everyone how the heck you suddenly was alive."

"I was never dead!" pouted Allen.

"Yeah, now we know that too…" said Tyki as he kissed Allen's forehead softly before heading for the door.

Right when he was about to exit he turned to Allen.

"Oh right, here…" he dug his hand in his pocket and threw something to Allen.

Before the boy was able to catch it, it started to fly and landed on his lap.

"Timcanpy?! Why are you still around?!" said Allen shocked as he stared at the golden golem. "You don't know!?"

"We thought you would be to answer that question…" smiled Tyki.

Allen took a hold of his chin as he stared up at the roof. Being awfully silent.

"What if… the seal isn't broken" , said Allen.

"What?" said Tyki now coming closer to the bed. "How is that possible when you-"

"Not completely, that is… Pein must've done something else that neither me or Timcanpy knows about… I need to find out!"

He threw the covers of his body and sat on the bed to stand. But Tyki pushed him back down again.

"No need to rush… you better rest now, we'll find out when you're better" , he smiled.

"But-"

"No buts, you just have to be a little selfish now and put your own health first."

Allen gave in with a deep sigh and laid his head on the pillows once more, closing his eyes. He felt a pair of lips on his own for a while.

"I'll be back soon" , the man whispered.

The teen frowned but still had his eyes clothes.

"Why?"

"I've been given orders to make sure you rest and get everything you need" , smiled Tyki.

"Oh, you've been _given orders_" , said the teen with a cocky smile. "I think you volunteered!"

"Haha, got me there, but if you don't want me here I could tell Skin or Jasdebi."

"NO!" shouted the teen now opening his eyes staring at the man in front of him in shock. "You wouldn't make me mizerable would you?"

He made the cutest puppy eyes ever and Tyki couldn't help but chuckle, he then ruffled the black haired boy in bed before finally leaving and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Tyki walked down the corridor, his steps echoing as he headed for the double doors in the end.

_If Allen's right… then it is obvious that Pein is up to something ,_ he thought as he entered the kitchen.

He picked out a tray and piled it with food he had memorized that the teen liked before heading back to the room.

As he opened the door he noticed the boy sitting in bed cross-legged, and staring at the roof.

"I thought you were hungry so I brought you some food…" said Tyki softly. The teen broke his gaze upwards and stared at Tyki.

Right then his stomach growled loudly and he blushed when the other laughed.

Allen silently ate the food he had been given, staring blankly into the wall in front of him. Tyki sat behind him, with his arms wrapped around the younger's waist just letting the teen eat.

"Tyki…" started Allen.

"Hm?"

"Do you… think that…"

"What?"

"What if my Innocence and Noah will 'cause trouble… I know I still have it, I can feel it…"

"Well… I think that… if your suspections about the Seal still being on, then Pein must be planning to do something with you, then I don't think it is a problem… yet… but maybe I shall speak to the Earl about it."

"Can't it wait, till I'm better?"

"Of course… shounen!" he grinned as the boy pouted at his 'nick-name' and hit the older one playfully on the shoulder.

And it didn't have to way that long, the next day, Allen had fully-recovered and was back on his feet.

* * *

Later the same day, the whole family was going to have a dinner together. Everyone had arrived except the Millenium Earl himself.

Allen sat down in his chair he remembered being his and leaned his right elbow on the table and his head in its palm.

He let out a sigh of boredom and impatience. The teen was starving, the food had been served but they were still waiting for the traditional appitizer, so having warm-smelling delicious dinner in front of you did not help Allen's patience.

On his right sat Tyki smirking at the younger. Allen stared at him boredly before ignoring him completely, much to the portugese displeas.

On Tyki's other side sat Road with a bunch of books in front of her, probably homework. Anyway, she was too busy with them to pay attention to her surroundings.

Finally the appitizer was served. The traditional egg with a grinning face.

Allen thankfully started to eat, but in a calm phase in case they had to wait for the Earl for another while. However, his heavenly bliss did not last for long. What he also had waited for was the 'Sweet-Tooth's Explosion…

And he didn't have to wait long for it.

"It's not sweet… Damn you! Didn't I tell you to make it sweet you worthless piece of shit?!" he screamed as he punched the closest Akuma servant over and over.

Soon after, Jasdebi started to comment and complain on him. Then out of nowhere, a food fight between the three had started. Road of course, encouraged their mischief while Tyki complained that they were annoying.

"Stop it you three, Relo~" said the pumkin umberella. "The Millenium Earl will soon be here!"

Poor, poor little Allen tried to ignore the chaos that was held, but when a deadly sharp knife flew past his head, grazing his cheek and digging itself into the chair he currently sat in, he couldn't bare it.

It was like time had frozen in the room, when everyone had stopped whatever they did and stared at the 'almost accident'.

With a shaky hand the teen grabbed the knife and ripped it out of the chair.

"Enough…" he said coldly as he stared at his half-eaten egg. "Everyone sit down, be still and quiet till Earl-sama has arrived…"

"Tch! Why should we? I don't see the point in just sitting and waiting!" said Debitto with a childish grin.

Allen stood still for a while, his body shaking with anger but what the others thought about trauma of nearly being sliced. But then, he stabbed the table with the knife with great force. Creating a crack, that travelled all across to the other side where the twins sat.

Somehow, the table did not split but it kinda surprised everyone present.

"You're so amazing, Allen-kun!" said Road amazed. "I knew you were powerful!"

Allen just sat down in his chair staring at Relo~ who yelled at him.

"What are you doing, Relo~?! The Millenium Earl will arrive at any minute, what is he going to think, Relo~!?"

"Shut up… you're annoying…" said Allen coldly and the umberella went completely silent. Even though it opened it's mouth and obviously yelled, it was mute. "Calm down or I won't give your voice back…"

The black haired and right now, very moody teen stared boringly at the pumkin as it shut its mouth and kept it closed. It gave a relieved sigh when Allen broke eye-contact and felt the voice being back.

Right then… the curtains were pulled aside and the big grinning … eh… man…? , stepped inside.

"Sorry for my tardiness!" he said with a smile. "Did something happen?"

He stared at the pieces of shatted plates, spilled food and of course, the knife stabbed into the table and the large crack.

"Uh…" said Allen scratching the back of his head while smiling sweetly. "Some people here got impatient and something happened, I kinda flipped a little because I was so hungry…"

Luckily for everyone the Earl only placed a hand on Allen's head, ruffling the boy's hair before taking his seat next to said person.

The rest of the dinner was actually calm for once and nothing else happened. However, Allen's peace didn't last long when a Golden Golem flew across the table.

"Hm? It's already time?" said the Earl staring at the flying creature that placed itself on Allen's head.

"Seems like so…" said Allen as he stood.

"Huh? Where are you going, Allen?" said Tyki staring at his lover.

"I'm gonna be Earl-sama's spy on the inside of the Black Order, meaning I have to continue acting as an Exorcist like nothing happened" , exlaimed the teen as he turned into human form and a door appeared behind him.

**(A/N: **_Yeah, I thought since Allen/the 14__th__ Noah can control the Ark, I think it's fair that he may use 'Road's doors aswell._**)**

* * *

Allen sat down on the bench. He had just finished another mission and was supposed to retrive the Innocence, but instead he destroyed it.

Having a double life could be tough sometimes.

"Excuse me, are you the Exorcist who are going to deliver a suitcase to General Kevin Yeegar?"

"Hai! I'm General Allen Walker, nice to meet you?" he smiled and offered a hand, the Finder gladly shook it.

"Oh? You're Allen Walker?! All the Exorcist we've met have talked about you. It seems you are an amazing fighter!"

"I… see…" said Allen.

"Then, come with me."

A bit out of town, they went up to a carriage. An old man opened the door inviting them.

"I see, so you're Allen Walker. Thank you for delivring my new golem."

"No you don't have to thank me" , smiled Allen

"I heard you were Cross's disciplie, also that you've been through a lot with him."

"Uh well… that's… NO! It's not like that! I'm very grateful to my master!" said Allen in small panic.

"Well, he is quiet horrible as a human, here eat!" said Yeegar as he served the steak.

"Eh… I said before that it's not nececcary…"

"This is not for doing the deliver. It's my thanks for becoming an Exorcist. Even though you're a compatiable user… it's a great thing that a young boy like yourself would join us."

"General… Yeegar" , said Allen. "Thank you, I will keep fighting, for the sake of Akuma and the world!"

* * *

The next day Allen was supposed to return to the Black Order when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry…" he said rubbing his head with a kind smile.

"There's no need for apologizing" , said a very familiar voice. He looked up to stare into a pair of golden eyes. Tyki Mikk stood in front of him in Noah form but with human appearance, smiling.

"Tyki? What are you doing here?" asked Allen blinking.

"We came to get you" , smiled Road as she appeared behind Tyki.

"Why?" asked Allen raising an eye-brow.

"Only some buisness with General Yeegar" , smirked Tyki wrapping an arm around the boy.

"I understand!" said Allen with a nod.

"So? How many Innocence does he have?" asked Road.

"He has eight, and also his own…"

"That many?!" said Road amazed. "He must be quiet good for being so old!"

"Well, let's head out" , said Tyki and the two nodded as they disappeared in a blur.

* * *

The carriage was moving and Kevin Yeegar rested inside, when it suddenly stopped.

The road was blocked by some Akuma, were two of them, were level 2.

On girl sat on the shoulder of one of the larger Akuma.

"Who are you?" asked Yeegar.

"Road Kamelot!" said the girl.

A man stepped from behind the same Akuma, taking of his top hat.

"Tyki Mikk" , he said as a boy with black hair appeared beside him.

"And… Damien Ongaku" , said the latest arrived one. "General Yeegar, we will make you hand over all the Innocence you have."

"That includes your own, of course" grinned Tyki.

"Do you really think I will hand it over just like that?" asked Yeegar. He took out his innocence and took out all the Level 1, and soon after the level 2.

"Very good" , said Tyki.

"Hm, guess that we'll have to do it after all" , said Road with a smile.

Road tortured Kevin for a while in her Dream World.

"Come on, if you give us your Innocence then I'll let you out of here" , said Road when Tyki took her wrist.

"That's enough, isn't it? Forget about it" , he said.

The girl made her Dream World disappear with a pout.

"Don't worry, Road, we'll find a strong Exorcist you can play with" , smiled Allen as he put a hand on the girl's head.

"For real?!" she said happily.

"Yes, I promise…" smiled Allen.

"That's why I love you, Damien, you always keep your promises!" she said hugging him.

"Well… let's end this quickly" , said Tyki and killed the General in a second.

Soon after the Earl appeared.

"Is it over?" he said with a wide grin. Tyki gave him the eight Innocence he found in the uniform of the old man and the one in the weapon. "None of these are the Heart!"

"Even though you made us come out all this way, they're all the wrong ones" , pouted Allen as he put his hand on his hip, giving all weight to one foot. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it."

He then turned his head to the road.

"Those Finders will soon be here…" he said.

"Is that so? Well, let's go back home then!" said the Earl with a huge grin as they disappeared in a blur.

* * *

"Ne, Tyki" , said Allen as he laid on his bed. Tyki himself sat in on the armchairs in the room with a book.

"Hm?"

Allen sat up in a cross-legged position staring at the man.

"What were you thinking when I told you I seduced people for money?"

Tyki looked up from his book staring at the boy with puzzled surprise.

"What's with the sudden question?" he asked and frowned when the boy shrugged. With a sigh he shut his book and stood. "You know very well I didn't like it."

He walked over to Allen and sat down beside him.

"What would I have to do to make you change your mind?" asked Allen innocently.

Now Tyki made a real frown staring at the boy who only cocked his head to the side.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he mumbled lowly.

"Excatly what you think, Tyki…" said Allen still smiling sweetly.

"Nothing you would ever do will make me change my mind about that!" he said folding his arms in front of his chest still frowning.

Allen stood, and faced Tyki.

"Not even if I showed you?" he asked with a sweet smile.

Now Tyki blinked in confusion, his face a puzzle. Allen leaned in for a tender kiss smirking as the older realised his plot. He ended the kiss and stared into the other's eyes.

"Well, do you want me to show you?" he whispered into Tyki's ear. Tyki only smirk.

"I guess I could accept the offer you're giving" , he said.

**::::::LEMON::::::**

"Just lean back and enjoy" , said Allen as he stood. He snapped with his fingers and a soft, but very sexy lyrics-less music started to play.

Allen swayed his hips back and forward to the music and started to slowly unbuttoned his shirt. When he was done, he let it slide down his shoulders and fell to the floor.

He then forced Tyki to lean back as he leaned over, grinding their hips together as he worked on his lover's own shirt.

Hands travelled up the muscled chest to the shoulders, and took of the white shirt and let it join the other on the floor.

Allen stood straight, still dancing to the music and turned his back to Tyki, his hands reaching for the belt on his pants and dropped also it to the floor. His black pants following them after.

His boxers hung dangerously low on his hip and he could really feel Tyki's eyes on him, but he didn't mind as he placed himself on the other's lap, feeling the hardness beneath the clothes, still having his back faced the other and moved his hips to the beat.

Allen arched his back, still sitting in Tyki's lap and he smirked at the groan he earned.

He turned to his lover and let his hands caress the broad chest and kissed him passionately on the lips. Hand appeared on his hips and moved upwards but he removed them and with a sly smirk he whispered in Tyki's ear.

"No touching… yet"

The man growled slightly in displeas but let his hands be still on his sides. Allen went to the other's neck, kissing and licking, before letting his tonuge move south on the chest, still smirking as the man shuddered.

He reached the hem of the pants and let his hands slowly, very slowly undo the belt, doing the same to the buckle on the pants dropping them on the growing pile on the floor. He leaned up and kissed the man once more.

Tyki could no longer control himself and grabbed placed a hand on the back of the boy's head, deepening the kiss. Tounges dancing together in harmony. Allen was the one to end the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them.

Golden eyes stared into each other, but the younger one disappeared again out of sigh. Tyki seemed to have no energy to raise his head and just stared up at the roof, panting slightly. Not noticing when the last piece of garment on his body disappeared.

However… he did notice when Allen licked the tip of his arosed member and grabbed fistful of the blanket.

Allen smirked and sucked on the head for a while before swallowing him whole. Bobbing his head up and down to the still playing music.

Tyki bucked his hips and groaned lightly at the pleasure he was granted by his lover.

"Allen… I'm gonna…" He couldn't finish his sentence before he released himself in the boy's mouth, who swallowed every last drop. Soon the teen appeared in his eye-sight again smiling sweetly.

They kissed once more, the older having a taste of himself as their tounges tumbled around again.

It didn't last long before the taller was aroused again and layed the teen down on the bed, head on the pillows.

"I can't hold it back anymore…" he breathed out as he positioned himself.

The teen smiled and took a steady grip on the broad shoulders.

Tyki started to slowly slid in, keeping the eye-contact locked. After a while, he started to move in a slow phase.

Allen couldn't hold himself and let out a loud moan as Tyki quickened the phase, adding more force to his thrust.

"Ah! Tyki! …Harder! Faster!" gasped Allen and Tyki only smirked but granted the wish.

The teen dug his nails into the other's shoulders and moaned deeply.

"Tyki! I'm…"

"Ssh…" soothed Tyki and grabbed the younger's member, pumping it with every thrust.

Soon the boy came with a loud cry of pleasure and Tyki let a small moan escape his lips as the walls inside of the boy went tight around his member and let go, the boy moaning loud once more as he was filled.

Both panting heavily, kissing each other passionately.

"I love you, Tyki…" whispered the boy as he drifted off to sleep.

"Love ya too, Shounen" , smiled Tyki and kissed the boy's head before making it comfortable for both of them and then fell asleep as well.

* * *

**_Who knew Allen could be so kinky O_O, haha please review :D Hope you liked it_**

* * *


	8. Time for some Action

**_Finally a new chapter was up! :D I'm so sorry if I kept anyone waiting but I make up for it with a really long chapter where really a lot happens :D_**

**_Hope you enjoy. And I do not own any of the songs or characthers in this story. But I do own this story. And please don't forget to review :D_**

* * *

A Golden Golem flew around the room, over the the two sleeping forms in bed, trying to wake one of them up.

A hand came up and waved him away and Tyki Mikk stared at the golem.

"I don't know what the HQ is planning, but the Earl said that Allen shall not overdue it, he's not going anywhere today" said Tyki looking at the sleeping boy beside him.

But Timcanpy did not give up and ignored the glares from Tyki and the hands that flapped in the way.

"Can't you understand? I said beat off…!"

That annoying golem would not budge and continued its former attempts. Tyki got annoyed and send his Tease after Timcanpy who somehow managed to avoid them and land on Allen's head, who fluttered his eyes open.

"Huh?" he said slowly sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on?"

"That golem is annoying, just go back to sleep, Allen" , smiled Tyki sweetly and hugged the teen, kissing the head.

"What did you want, Tim?" asked Allen groggingly and Tyki rolled his eyes.

"Whatever it is, it can wait. The Earl said you shall do no Exorcist jobs today…" said Tyki laying down patting at the spot beside him.

"Well… I guess you're right" , said Allen. "But… I just want to know what's going on."

Timcanpy placed himself in Allen's hands and Allen's eyes went wide.

"Are you serious? An emergency?!" said Allen, catching Tyki's attention.

"What? Allen, what happened?" he asked curiously.

"Apparently, since the HQ registered General Yeegar's death, they want to gather all Generals and making sure they have full-time security, including me…"

"Wow, that is quiet serious… but it can wait, just go back to sleep, shounen" , said Tyki still trying to make the boy relax.

"Tyki… if the Exorcist that shall escort me back to the HQ don't find me in the hotel room I am supposed to be in, then a crisis will appear, and they will surely ask me where I've been. I have to go now…"

"Tch! Fine… but you better make sure you come back soon" , scowled Tyki.

The boy stood and got dressed, he then turned to his lover in bed and kissed him passionately on the lips. The older one cupping the other's cheeks, urging the kiss to continue when the younger ended it and disappeared.

* * *

"I wonder if Allen's alright" , said Lenalee as they stepped off the train.

"What do you mean?" asked Kanda staring at her.

"He wasn't far from the place Yeegar was attacked, what if… the Noah already have…"

"Don't worry!" smiled Lavi. "Allen is strong and quiet smart, you don't need to worry, right Yu!"

Kanda didn't answer but went in a little too quick phase towards the hotel the Moyashi was supposed to be at.

They asked for the room and then headed for it. A obviously newly awoken Allen opened the door rubbing his eyes.

"Huh? You guys…?" he asked tiredly.

_Damn! Of all people it had to be them!?_ , he thought.

"Good morning, Allen-kun" smiled Lenalee.

"G-Good Morning" , said Allen.

"Moyashi! Are you ready to leave?!" snapped Kanda.

"Shut up, BaKanda, even though you don't like it. I'm still a General and your mission is to protect me! So either you start being polite and show some respect or shut the hell up!!" snapped Allen back shoving Kanda out of the way and headed for the entrance.

"Haha, Yu! Like I told you, he will never like you if you keep being mean to him!"

"…" Kanda was silent. Nothing special about it.

"Allen-kun, wait for me!" said Lenalee running after the General around the corner.

Outside Allen was leaning against the wall, rubbing his eyes, he barely had any time to wake up properly. He couldn't help but glare when the three Exorcist exited the building.

"Took you long enough, I could've already been attacked" , grumbled Allen and headed for the train-station.

"Allen…-kun?" said Lenalee looking at him with a worried expression.

"He's right, we better take this serious!" said Kanda and started to walk to catch up with the other, the others following him.

"Hi, Allen-kun" , said Komui. "I really want you stay here in the HQ where it's safe, but I need you to find Cross before the Noah Clan does. We think he might be in Edo, Japan."

"F-For real…?" sweat-dropped Allen. "The Millennium Earl has already taken full control over Japan."

"We know! But that's why you been heading there first, making sure that the General actually is there so we won't have any more unnecessary deaths. I know you're pretty good at sneaking around unseen!"

"H-Hai…" said Allen. "I'm heading out!"

"And Allen-kun! Please be careful!" smiled Komui hugging the white-haired teen in a bone-crushing hug.

* * *

With a deep sigh Allen left the Black Order once more and into one of the doors he had summoned. He appeared in a room stuffed with uncountable phones and the Earl sat in a rocking chair.

"Oh, welcome home, Allen-kun, how did it go?" the Earl asked with a wide grin.

Allen scratched the back of his head, leaning his weight on one foot.

"Well… they want me to go to Edo and search for Cross" , he said with a sigh.

"Well, there's no rush for that!" waved the Earl. "I'm soon going there myself…"

"… But… that means, you've finished it?"

"Soon, yes!"

"Ah, so I guess you want me to stay here until its time?"

"Correct…"

"Then I shall leave you now, Earl-sama!" he made a small bow before exiting the room.

Outside he noticed the woman standing there as if waiting to be called inside.

"Hi, Lulubell" , smiled Allen. He hadn't spent much time with the woman even if they were family. And he actually didn't remember why.

"Hello… prince…" she said silently not making eye-contact.

Allen sweat-dropped. _That's right_. , he thought.

"Lulubell, you can call me Allen, you know, or if you're not comfortable with that, call me Damien, just not prince, it's sounds so silly!" he said leaning against the wall looking at her.

She looked back making eye-contact with a blank face.

"But you are Earl-sama's son… the chosen child, the prince of Noah…" she said silently.

"I know, I know, still we're family. Please, you don't have to treat me differently" , said Allen still smiling sweetly.

He noticed a hand on his head and Lulubell smiled softly as she patted him.

"It's a pleasure to fulfill the desires of the prince of Noah… Allen" , she said softly.

"Fine if you won't listen to me, I won't try… bye!" he went off in another direction.

* * *

He found his destination. A black door, which he opened and went through.

Allen stood in his room. The Musicians room. The room he had dreamt about so many times.

After a while of standing by the entrance, the door closed itself behind him. He looked at it with cloudy eyes for a while before walking into the middle of the room.

He stared into the wall-mirror at his own reflection, golden eyes looking back smiling. It was as if the reflection had its own life on the other side, because it walked over to the piano, patting at the seat smiling at Allen.

Of course, Allen walked over to the piano and sat down, his fingers brushing gracefully over the keyboard before he played a soft sad tune.

**(A/N: **_It is supposed to be 'Gundam Seed Destiny OST: You and I, Unfulfilled Feelings'_**)**

He continued to play it, his fingers dancing slowly over the buttons until it was finished. As soon as he ended the music, a clapping was heard from behind.

"As expected from you, Allen!" smiled Road walking up to him. "That was beautiful!"

"Road… how long have you been there?!" he blurted out blushing slightly.

"Does it matter? I just wonder… why was the music so sad, aren't you happy?"

"I don't know…" said Allen looking at the piano buttons. "Whenever I walk in here, it is like my mind goes elsewhere as my body plays. Kinda makes thinking easier I guess…"

"Allen! I'm bored, do you want to go play with me!?" she grinned grabbing his hand.

"Sure! Why not?" he said standing.

"Yay!" she said and jumped up on his back, riding piggy-back. "I know where we can go!"

"Hm? Where?" he said looking at her.

"You'll have to see when we get there!"

* * *

Allen stood on a field filled with colorful flowers by the shadow of a tree. He stared at Road who stood beside him, hugging his arm cheerfully.

Soon… he sensed it… the presence of Exorcists. 3 of them, heading towards them.

"So… what do you want me to do?" he smiled.

"Sing me a song!" she said.

"Is that all?"

"Hai!" she nodded hugging him. "Please!!"

"Alright fine, but only one…"

"And Allen-kun, don't forget to torture them a little before you kill them!"

"Hai, hai" , he said and walked out of the shadow, facing the three men.

"A Noah?!" they said preparing themselves for battle. Allen only chuckled and snapped his fingers, and the wind delivered a song.

After a small intro, Allen parted his delicate pink lips and started to sing.

**(Artist: Skillet  
Song: Falling inside the Black)**

_Tonight I'm so alone_

_This sorrow takes a hold_

_Don't leave me here so cold_

The wind started to slowly fade away until it went completely still. The birds fell silent in the trees which leaves no longer rustled. Everything was quiet.

_Never want to be so cold_

There was a bright flash and it appeared that the surroundings burned away. As if everything was a painting, burning into nothing by the devouring flame. All that was left… was darkness.

_Your touch used to be so kind_

_Your touch used to give me life_

_I've waited all this time, I've wasted so much time_

The darkness started to crumble in pieces being replaced by a new scene. A town or what used to be. It was gray and dead as if all life had been drained from it.

The three Exorcist stood in a circle, their backs facing each other as they watched all directions. They were alone. But then, the Noah appeared came from the center of the city, walking the road towards them.

_Don't leave me alone_

_Cause I barely see at all_

_Don't leave me alone, I'm_

He stopped and stretched his right hand in front of him and slowly, closed it into a fist.

_Chorus:_

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

As soon as his fist was completely shut, the ground started to crack around them and loud screams could be heard.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me_

What appeared as demons crawled up from the newly, build crack, one more terrifying than the other as they started to move towards the Exorcists in the middle.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

"Innocence, activate!" the Exorcists yelled, wielding their weapons. But as much as they tried, they could do nothing to harm these creatures, it was then they realized these were not Akuma.

_Falling inside the black_

The Noah is the pressure of his fist and the demons formed into clouds of black dust that rushed down the cracks again.

_Falling inside falling inside the black_

The cracks sealed themselves again and the scenario changed again. This time a graveyard, but now it was suddenly night and a thick fog covered the land, making it hard to see anything.

_You were my source of strength_

_I've traded everything_

_That I love for this one thing_

Something moved around them, what they could not see but they were prepared for those monsters again. It continued to circling the group, taunting them, whatever it was.

_Stranded in the offering_

A few strange sounds were heard in the darkness. Sounds that could be described as creaking as if something old was opened.

_Don't leave me here like this_

_Can't hear me scream from the abyss_

_And now I wish for you my desire_

Footsteps were now heard across the dead grass they stood on, and the more the waited it became louder. But the fog went thicker making it impossible to see anything at all, not even the hands in front of you.

_Don't leave me alone cause I barely see at all_

_I'm!_

There was some others weird sounds and then another bright flash. The men had to close their eyes shut to not be blinded by it. When they dared to open them again the cemetery was lit up. But no one was around.

But then… something grabbed their feet.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

They looked down to see dead people, or what was left of them, pulling their legs, forcing them to fall on the ground. The Exorcists screamed in fear and malice as they were watching the most terrifying and their biggest fears in their minds. Over and over in an eternal torture.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me_

Soon they started to beg, beg that the pain would stop. But it didn't, Allen only stood and watched with a wicked grin across his face.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

_Falling inside the black_

_Falling inside falling inside the black, black, black, black_

As the music continued to play on its own, Allen sighed at the poor tortured men.

"This is boring! No fun when they give up so easily!" he said as he exited the little nightmare he had created with the words: "Finish it for me!"

Another voice came out of nowhere, singing the last lines of the sound.

_Falling in the black (black, black)_

_Slipping through the cracks (cracks, cracks)_

The scenario switched one last time and was now in some old church, old and ruined.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

Hands made of shadow and darkness grabbed the Exorcists, keeping them firm to the ground, they paid no attention as they were still stuck in their nightmares of suffering.

_Dreaming of the way it used to be_

_Can you hear me_

A female demon appeared out of the shadows, only covered in a cloak of shadows.

_Falling in the black_

_Slipping through the cracks_

_Falling to the depths can I ever go back_

She opened her hand in front of her, spreading her fingers, white, snake-like aura coming out of the tips, into the three men on the ground.

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me_

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me_

_Falling inside the black_

_Can you hear me_

The aura strings turned into a dark purple color and it was like she absorbed their life, their souls. They started to crumble into shadow-like figures.

_Falling inside…_

Soon their shadow-like bodies faded away, merging into the ground. She lowered her hand and disappeared.

_Falling inside, Falling inside_

_The Black!_

Everything was now back to normal except the three corpses on the ground among the flowers. All three of them having the same look of fear in their eyes.

All proof that they had been alive was gone. You would mistake them for being dead for a couple of months, if it weren't for the Exorcist robes, still shining and clean.

Allen sat on the former tree's branch and looked at the three corpses, beside him stood Road.

"You're so amazing, Allen! You don't even have to do anything!" she said hugging his shoulders.

"Whatever… we should go back now. You know we really shouldn't be heading out like this without anyone knowing…"

"Doesn't matter! The Millennium Earl will never punish me!" smiled Road.

_You, yeah… not me!_ , thought Allen.

* * *

Allen walked through the forest, the stars shining brightly and no visible cloud on the night sky.

"It seems so peaceful" , he said as he followed the path towards Edo.

As he walked he soon started to hear voices in the front and stopped to conclude who it was.

"General Cross is our prey! Lay one hand on him and we'll beat the hell out of you!" shouted one voice.

_What? Only Jasdebi, but who are they talking to?_ , Allen thought as he reached the bridge over a pond. He looked down to see the twins stand on one side each, facing Tyki, who was… eating koi fish. He just couldn't help but smile. Apparently, they hadn't noticed his arrival.

"What are you guys doing?" he called.

Jasdebi yelped in surprise, falling backwards into the pond with a loud splash. Allen only grinned and leaned against the bridge wall.

"A-Allen, what are you doing here?!" said Tyki surprised.

"Watching you stealing koi!" he laughed and he could swear he saw a small blush on Tyki's face.

With still a smile plastered to his face, he jumped down, landing on the ground beside Tyki in a crouched position as the twins crawled out of the water cussing some ignored words.

Allen grinned at them.

"If you can't be alert, then you will get killed by Cross in no-time" , he said sitting down in Tyki's lap, who didn't seem to complain.

"Shut up! Like you've done anything lately!" Debitto yelled.

"Don't tell me to shut up when you're the ones who's loud" , grinned Allen. "Besides I am doing my job!"

"Why?! Is so unfair! We have to deal with hard work and you're ordered to slack-off!!" yelled Jasdero with waterfall tears.

Allen rolled his eyes and stood.

"Where are you going?" asked Tyki also he standing.

Allen kneeled down where Tyki had placed his coat and top hat, which the latter he picked up and placed on his own head.

"The Millennium Earl and Road are here too" , he said gaining everyone's attention. "They're preparing the box as we speak…"

"Well! We're not gonna walk there!" said Debitto.

"That's right!" grinned Jasdero.

"Huh?" both Tyki and Allen said.

Soon they found themselves sitting in a carriage along with Debitto as Jasdero pulling it.

"A tip to you two" said Allen looking at his nails boringly. "When and if you find the General, be quick to kill him… the longer you drag it out, the tougher he will become…"

"How do you know?" asked Debitto not wanting to lose his voice by yelling too much.

"I trained with him for 3 years, or what was supposed to be training. He has very short temper…"

"How much?" laughed Jasdero.

"A tenth of my starved one…" , sighed Allen.

A bead of sweat ran down everyone's heads at the statement. But then, there was a loud crash and something landed behind them.

"I think you hit something!" said Tyki looking back at the big man.

It was no other than the Noah of Hatred and he obviously wanted to have ride as well, forcing Allen to move to Tyki's lap again. Of course the older did not mind but Allen wanted to have some personal space.

"What is the sweet-tooth doing here?" muttered Tyki, wrapping an arm around Allen's waist as the latter leaned against his chest.

"It's Skin Bolic!" snapped Skin back. "I'm here because the General with Glasses is here too…"

"I can call you whatever I want… sweet-tooth" grinned Debitto as Skin was ready to throw a punch at him.

"Stop it! You shouldn't call people names unless they want to" , muttered Allen and wished they were there soon.

Somehow his praying were heard as the tall, giant building appeared in front of them. Allen looked at the many floating paintings as they walked through the corridor.

_I've never gotten these decorations…_ , he thought as they reached the end where the Earl stood in front of his throne.

"So… why aren't you out doing your work?" he asked immediately.

"Oh! How straightforward!" everyone said taken a back.

"Especially you, Allen, you should be meeting up with the Exorcists" , said the Earl.

"I have my reasons…" muttered Allen.

"Oh, let's hear them!" said the Earl cheerfully.

"Hai, the rumors about Cross being able to re-program Akuma's are true. In fact, he sent one of his Akuma friends to take care of the Exorcists that are arriving here. If I show up it will be spilling my dirty little secret…" said Allen scratching the back of his head irritated.

"Oh, that is troublesome, but now they will get suspicious about your absent."

"I'm not a fool" , pouted Allen staring the other way. "I told some Level 3 to keep them busy till they think that I'm just hiding somewhere till the coast is clear… and then I can re-appear as soon as their Akuma friend is destroyed…"

"Ah, you've been thinking quiet well about all of this, Allen-kun!" smiled the Earl. "And the others…?"

No one of them could really come up with a excuse as well as Allen's who only smiled kindly.

_How many times do I have to save these guys?_ , he thought rolling his eyes.

After another moment of silence, Allen let out a deep sigh, dropping his face and letting his stomach growl.

At the sound, the Noah jumped a good distance away from him in fear that he might explode in wrath of starvation.

"I'm hungry…" he stated in a painful tone. The Earl only laughed.

"Don't worry Allen-kun, dinner is soon served!" he said happily before disappearing.

Allen sat down on the stairs with a relived sigh.

"You guys owe me for saving your lazy asses twice!" he said.

"Huh?" said Jasdero.

"You…" said Debitto.

"…were…" said Skin.

"…faking it?" finished Tyki and the teen nodded.

"Yup! Pretty nasty acting skills, right?" he grinned.

They didn't answer. They were all busy trying to figure out how he made his stomach growl without actually being hungry.

* * *

"Why have you gathered all these Akuma, Earl-sama?" asked Allen as he sat on the roof watching the many level 3 in the sky.

The Millennium Earl only chuckled. "You will soon find out…"

Allen looked up at him puzzled but shrugged. Jasdebi, Skin and Tyki was also on the same roof, none of them having an idea of what the Earl was planning.

But soon a giant flame snake came from one of the buildings and straight at them.

"Watch out" , called Tyki as they all jumped from the roof landing on different Akuma.

"So… they've already reached this far…" said Allen sitting down on the shoulder of the Akuma he had landed on. "How are you gonna deal with them, Earl-sama?"

"…Road told me about your little adventure the other day!"

Allen only smiled a little. "I've got it!" and jumped down to face his opponents.

Lavi jumped up through the whole he recently created and landed on the roof. He looked around to see where the Noah had disappeared when he spotted the black haired a few houses away.

"AH! You…?!" he said pointing a accusing finger at Allen as Krory and the other got up. "Kuro-chan, look!"

"Hm? Ah! You're…!" said Krory mimicking the red-head.

"Uh, who are you now again?" asked Lavi scratching the back of his head.

_They… don't remember?_ , thought Allen as a bead of sweat appeared on his head.

"Yo, haven't seen you since the castle incident!" said Allen with a friendly smile.

"That's right! You're the Noah who killed my Eliade!" said Krory.

"Everyone, watch out, he can use songs as some kind of weapon and summon demons!" said Lavi.

"Akuma…?" asked Bookman.

"No! Demons!" said Lavi and Allen sighed.

"I hate when people ruin the fun…" he whispered and brought his hand above his head. "But… you've only seen it once."

And with a smirk he snapped his fingers and everything went silent. A melody started to play and all Allen did was just smirking. He then opened his mouth to sing.

**(A/N:** _The lyrics that is in __**'bold'**__ texture, is when the growling voice sings. And the one singing it is not visible, but it's just there… meaning it's not Allen who sing those parts because I have a hard time to imagine him doing so XD__**)**_

**(Artist: Dead by April**

**Song: Losing You)**

_What I have in me_

_In my mind is you_

_**I would die if we were through**_

_What I'm feeling now_

_What I'm having is you_

_**I am lost in pain without you**_

_(so cold, so alive)_

There was some kind of dark and terrifying aura that filled the air. Making the Exorcist shiver and be alert. Something glittered in the sky and something came down falling.

_All I have is you_

_And it's all that I'm breathing for_

As it came closer, they noticed it spread out it wings, and with a loud crash landed on the ground crushing several buildings in the process and a small earthquake making some lose their balance.

The black scaled dragon let out a furious roar and it's red eyes glowed with the desire to kill.

_All I need is you_

_**Now I can't make it through**_

Without hesitation, Lavi used his flame snake attack, sending it after the newly appeared creature. The dragon took a deep breath and opened fire itself. Its fire breath taking out Lavi's snake and going after the Exorcists, who barely managed to avoid it.

_All the nights I've prayed_

_Mostly, all be untrue_

_**I am not prepared to be strong**_

The Exorcists had disappeared out of sight and the dragon swung its tail, destroying some more buildings, searching for its prey.

_I just can't believe_

_I am losing you_

_**Not prepared to carry on**_

_**I can see you walk away**_

_(so cold, so alive)_

There were two other glittering things in the sky and two new creatures fell from it. They landed with equal crash as the first one, times two. They were also dragons. One of them was red with silver eyes and the other silver with black eyes. Both roaring loud and clear.

Allen clutched his right hand into a fist and jumped onto the black dragon as the three flew up in the sky.

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_**Now I can't make it through**_

_I am losing you forever_

_**I am lost in pain without you**_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_(forever)_

They all opened their mouths and some kind of beam was loading up. And then launched, the three beams merged together into one large and then split into thousands, that ruined every proof that this was once a town.

One house was left, protected in some kind of shield and Allen smirked.

"Found ya…"

_**These days are foul, destiny's selecting me**_

_**Murder these thoughts, life is disconnecting me**_

_**NOOOOOOOO**_

_**Loving is effecting me,**_

_**Count all the times, you were there, protecting me**_

_(so cold), __**SO ALIVE**__!_

Lavi jumped out of the house using his lighting/fire dragon and attacked. But the silver dragon only grabbed it with its claws and crushed it till it disappeared. Lavi made a double fire snake attack but also those were blocked.

_All I have is you_

_It is all that I'm breathing for_

_All I need is you_

_**Now I can't make it through**_

_I am losing you forever_

_**I am lost in pain without you**_

_I am leaving ground forever_

_(forever)_

Bookman and Krory joined the battle, and did everything that they could come to their minds to try to stop these monsters, but whatever they launched at them was blocked or dodged in some way.

_All I have is you_

_**It is all that I'm breathing for**_

_All I need is you_

_**Now I can't make it through**_

_(It is all that I'm waiting for, waiting for, waiting for)_

**(A/N: **_I'm not really satisfied with this song, but I felt it had to be there_**)**

As the end of the song started to approach, another newly arrived Exorcist attacked. His sword sliced through the black dragon making it disappear in a large cloud of smoke.

Allen had jumped away from it and landed on a roof smirking. A person landed in front of him in kneeling position.

"I'm sorry, Damien-sama!" he said.

He was dressed in all black and wore a helmet formed as a dragon head, which eyes were red. Allen only shook his head and looked at the other two dragons.

"You two can change as well!" he called.

There were two poof of smoke and now two other people had joined the one on the roof. Also in kneeling position. Also them dressed in equal clothes as the other, just the respective color of their dragon form.

"They were humans?" said Bookman narrowing his eyes.

"Ah! Yu! Where is Allen?!" smiled Lavi.

"I haven't seen that annoying Moyashi at all!" snapped Kanda.

"Moyashi?" said Tyki cocking his head to the side.

Allen's fists cracked and he opened his mouth to talk back to the samurai but closed it shut again. He was not Exorcist now.

"You three… disappear out my sight!" he muttered and they applied disappearing into the shadows.

"Damien-kun!" called the Earl and Allen looked up to see his father with a black ball in his hand.

Allen nodded and retreated from the battle as the ball grew wider, destroying anything in its way. When the smoke of slowly started to clear away Allen noticed a strange presence.

"Oh, seems like the Exorcists made it…" muttered Tyki with a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"Look!" said Allen pointing to a direction.

In the middle of everything stood a giant green crystal.

"That… Innocence…" muttered Allen looking at it. "Can it be…?"

He looked at the Earl who only grinned and had interested eyes on the thing and then at Allen.

"I get it, I get it" he said standing. "But… this time it won't by any performance…"

The Noah to the Exorcist known as Damien landed in front of them a few feet away, smirking.

Kanda wasted no time and charged at him, as soon as he swinged his blade, it was blocked.

Allen had taken forward a sword of his own out of nowhere and blocked Kanda's attack.

"_Dark Shadow_" whispered Allen and his blade started to glow blood-red. And then a strong black shadow came from the blade, forcing Kanda back.

"What?!" said Kanda staring at the Noah with wonder.

"You should watch out for my blade… Exorcist" , said Allen as he walked forward. "It is dangerous in both close and distant combat!"

"I thought you were only able to control music!" he muttered.

"And with that allows me to control all instrument. And weapons… are instrument in the beautiful art of battle…" smirked Allen as Kanda realized what he just had said.

"_Mugen! Second Illusion: Dual-Twin Blade!_" shouted Kanda and charged for the Noah once more.

Allen brushed his bangs out of his face and stared at the Exorcist running towards him. Kanda jumped to make an attack from above but as soon as he got close, something threw him back, far back.

This was now that Kanda noticed Lavi having problem with another Noah but Maki came to help him. But Kanda barely managed to block an attack from his own opponent who only smirked.

"Very good… but will you keep up?"

"Shut up! First I thought you were as annoying as the Moyashi… But not I know you're a even worse Moyashi!"

_He got some guts…_ , thought Allen twitching an eyebrow.

Their blades clashed together once more in loud cracking sound as if the lightning had struck down. The both running across the battlefield clashing together now and then.

"_First Illusion: Hell's Insects!_" shouted Kanda right after their swords had connected.

Allen did a graceful back flip, avoiding the attack, landing in a crouched position swinging at the Exorcist's legs, who jump up in the air, trying for an attack from above again.

The Noah smirked and snapped with his fingers as shadows gathered around him and then wrapped themselves around the dark-haired boy, pulling him down to the ground. The collision made his back arched.

But he stood just in time to block another attack, the connection between the two swords sending lightning around them. Kanda tried to use his other sword but was punched in the stomach hard, but stood firm.

Allen swinged his sword as his opponent avoided it, swinging one of his swords horizontal in mid-air as Allen jumped. Kanda swinging his other as Allen crouched down, punching him in the jaw.

The Noah grabbed the Exorcist's coat and threw him away, charging after. Their swords going high-speed at each other, clash after clash exploding in the air.

Allen managed to cut Kanda across the chest but his left arm got a little scratch in the process. Right then, the Millennium Earl send one of his energy balls at them, causing everything to be covered in smoke.

* * *

The Millennium Earl dragged Skin and Tyki through the ark with Allen walking beside him.

"Why did we have to retreat when it started to turn interesting, Earl-sama?" asked Allen.

"Yeah, that girl could've been the heart, you know?" said Tyki with a cigarette in his mouth.

"So heavy… you two have grown a lot…" the Earl said.

_He's ignoring us_ , thought Allen frowning but scowled.

"The download will be done in 4 hours!" said Road as they passed the window she looked out from.

"I see…" said Allen.

"Allen-kun, are you injured?" she said in disbelief.

"I was…" smiled Allen kindly. "but it was only a scratch so it has already healed."

"Allen-kun, shouldn't you go back and meet the Exorcists?" chuckled the Earl.

"Yeah you're right, I'm heading out!" he called as he went through the door which had appeared behind him.

* * *

When Allen returned to the previous battlefield the smoke had still not cleared, but he found Lavi and Lenalee.

"Is she okay?" he asked crouching down.

"Allen, where have you been?" asked Lavi.

"I had some problems of my own…" he muttered as Timcanpy flew towards Lavi.

Allen stood again and managed to block Kanda's attack just in time.

"K-Kanda?!" he said shocked.

"Moyashi?! What are you doing here?"

"Doing my job… what are you doing?"

"I was after that Noah with black hair!"

"Sorry, but he got away along with the others. You're just too slow!"

"What are you saying?!"

"I'm just saying it's your fault that they got away, you might as well go back home to Europe, because you will only get in the way!"

"What?! You have the guts to…?!"

"Yes, and stop looking at me like it's my fault, BaKanda!"

"If you keep babbling then I will slice you! I'll cut your white hair of and sell it too old men!"

"Wouldn't selling black hair giving you a better deal?" asked Allen with a sigh.

"Shut up, Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! How many times do I have to tell you? Oh right! I forget that your brain is a little slow in reaction!"

"What?"

"Please stop fighting you two" , said Lavi. "This is supposed to be a happy reunion…"

"Lavi shut up!" snapped Allen. "And you too, Kanda! I'm the leader of this mission and either you follow my orders or you can go back to the headquarters!"

Kanda scowled and turned.

"If we follow your orders, Moyashi, we will be damned!" he said before walking.

"'Oi! Don't go out searching for Cross on your own!" yelled Allen. "I already found a track on him so you will only waste time if you go alone…"

Kanda scowled once more and turned towards Allen glaring.

"How could you find a track of him?"

"That's the reason I was late. Unlike you guys fooling around I was doing my mission…" said Allen with a deep sigh.

Right then it started to glow around them and they all were transported.

_Why are we inside the Ark?_ , thought Allen as he looked up into the sky. _What did you plan, Earl-sama?_

"Where are we?!" snapped Kanda.

"We're inside the Ark" , said Allen looking at him with a frown.

"How do you know?" asked Lavi.

"Keep your friends close but your enemy closer" , said Allen with a sigh.

"Why are we here?!" muttered Kanda.

"I don't know!"

"Get out of my way, shitty Exorcists!" snapped the pumpkin umbrella.

"EEHHH? I-I-IT TALKED!?" yelled Lavi shocked.

"'Oi! Is this your doing?! Where is the way out?!" threatened Kanda with Mugen.

"There isn't any way out, Relo~" snapped the umbrella again. "But… there's a message for General Walker from the Millennium Earl-sama!"

Allen frowned his eyes.

"What kind of message?" he asked.

"That I can tell, Shounen" , grinned the tall Noah.

"That's him!" said Lavi and Kanda drawing their weapon.

"Wait…" said Allen holding an arm up to stop them from attacking. "I want to hear this message from the Earl."

"It has already been said but there's no exit here. Within less than three hours this Ark will disappear along with everything and everyone inside it" , said Tyki with a hand in his pocket and the other holding a lit cigarette.

"Are you serious?!" said Chouyi in shock.

"However, we want to play a little game. I'll give you this key and if you reach the top of the tower before times runs out, you'll win and get out of here."

"But there's a catch, right?" said Allen with a raised brow.

"As sharp as ever!" said Road coming from behind Tyki. "But… we'll take the General with us!"

_I knew it… well I haven't been given any orders about this so I can do what I want, right?_

"Fine! But only if you promise that they will be safe!" said Allen.

"What?! Allen, you can't be serious!" shouted Lavi.

"Yes, you don't know what they will do to you" , agreed Chouyi.

"What do you mean?" smiled Allen friendly.

"That man… he's looking at you as if he wants to make you his sex-slave or something" , whispered Chouyi.

"What…?" said Allen blinking, trying hard not to laugh. "You might be right…"

He turned to his Noah companions.

"'Oy! Will you do that… Noah?" called Allen.

The tall Noah only laughed.

"Sure, I do anything I want to…"

"NO!" shouted Lavi. "No, stop no more! I'm not gonna hear about my Allen-kun with that… Noah!!!!!!"

"I'm not yours!" shouted Allen back. "And don't worry I won't go anywhere!"

"That's right, Allen is allowed to choose who he wants to be with!" yelled Krory at Lavi.

"And you think you will have any chance! You who almost sucked every drop of blood out of him!" barked Lavi back.

Allen sighed and cast a glance at his family members who only stared in disbelif at the fight that occurred for the moment.

"Go, Moyashi" , muttered Kanda making everyone look at him.

"I told you it is Allen! And who made you the one to deside about my destiny?!"

"Shut up, Moyashi! You want to save, Lenalee, right?"

"Yes… but…"

"Then go!"

"I won't let you decide!" snapped Allen. He glared but sweat-dropped when Kanda unsheated Mugen and placed it by his sword. "Hey… K-Kanda."

"Get out of my sight!" the samurai snapped. "Or I'll slice you to pieces!"

"Y-You serious?" said Allen taken a few steps back.

"He's thretening his own General, Relo~!" shouted the pumpkin umbrella in panic.

"K-Kanda…" repeated Allen.

"You wouldn't… Yu?" said Lavi shocked.

"First Illusion: Hell's Insects!" shouted Kanda as the creatures attacked Allen and the other Exorcists.

"He… really… did it" , said Road sweat-dropping a little, watching the humorous scene in front of them as the Exorcists avoided the demonic insects.

"First Illusion: -" started Kanda again but Allen raised a hand.

"I get it, I get it! You don't want me here…" he turned towards his lover who did a wicked smirk, and stood suddenly in front of the white-haired. What looked like a punch in the stomach knocked the teen out, making him fall into the tallers embrace.

"Here…" said Tyki throwing them the key as a door came up behind Road who smiled playfully.

"I guess we'll see each other later… see ya!" she said smiling as she walked through the door with Tyki who had Allen flung over his shoulder.

* * *

**_SQUEL! How can Kanda be so cruel against Allen! :O_**

**_Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!_**


	9. The Prince of Noah

**Sorry everyone for having you waiting. School has starting and we're working with A BIG project until the end of October, so I've been busy. And sorry for this short chapter but here it is... enjoy and review so I know what you think about it :)**

**Oh and I also had some problems uploading the document but as soon as it worked I added it to the chapter .D**

* * *

Allen opened his eyes, and stared into the darkness.

_What? This dream… I've haven't had it for a while…_ , he thought, noticing that his thoughts echoed in the darkness.

He looked around, waiting for something to happen, but it didn't. Nothing at all. Everything was silent, cold and dark. Being impatient he started to move, walking towards one random direction.

For what felt like hours of walking he had enough and stomped down onto the floor.

"Enough of this already!" he snapped at the lurking shadows. "Tell me what you want!"

Before he could do anything else, the floor he stood on disappeared and he fell down onto a hard ground. And it really hurt. He layed face-down in the dirt, letting his aching body get used to the compact with the earth.

"F-Fuck…" he muttered slowly putting weight to his hands, so he could push up his upper parts. His annoyed glare disappeared and he blinked at the enviorment.

In front of him, was a small river, running quickly from his right to the left. And a lot of fallen leaves and even more trees. The dirt was brown/greyish and pretty stable.

"Where the heck am I?!" he shouted as some birds flew above the forest.

Allen jumped to his feet, spinning around, trying to find a way out of this place. He even tried to summon a door but somehow it wouldn't work.

"Damn!" he did another stomp to the ground. He spun around. "Why am I here?! What is this place?!"

He let his arms stretch out beside him as if making a point.

"It is time for you to take your place" , said a dark voice.

Allen spun around once more and stared at the figure dressed in a dark cloak, hiding his face and full-body.

"What do you mean?"

The stranger looked to his left, deep into the woods.

"They're coming…" he muttered.

The teen followed his sight, trying to see what apparently the other could see.

"Who?" he asked.

Suddenly a glowing arrow sliced his cheek and dug into the tree behind him.

"W-What?" said Allen shocked and wide-eyed. "Innocence…?"

Soon a few people, dressed in cloaks were running towards them.

"Exorcist!" shouted Allen raising his hand to summon a weapon, but nothing happen. "W-What?"

He clumsy avoided another shot of an arrow, finding out that he no longer could use his combat skills either.

"Here you're unable to use your normal powers…"

"WHAT?! How am I supposed to defend myself?!" shouted Allen at the stranger as he fell to the ground, avoiding a punch an trying to roll away from the stabbing attacks.

"You have to trust in your 'true powers' that are sealed deep inside you."

"My true, powers? What the heck is that supposed to mean? I've already awoken!" shouted Allen in slight panic as more things were thrown at him.

"As the Musician, yes… but now it is time for you to awake as the Prince of Noah!" said the figure hidden in the shadows of a tree.

Allen started to run, seeing he had no chance for the moment against that many Exorcists, not when he was powerless. He hid behind a tree, panting and tried to regain breath.

"…Prince of… Noah? I thought that was only a title" , he murmed. "Because of I'm the son of the Millenium Earl…"

"Ah yes, it is the highest title a Noah could ever have" , said the figure appearing out of nowhere. "But it comes with some bonuses… you have powers noone, not even the Millenium Earl have seen. And now it is up to you to bring that powers to the surface…"

"What do I… have to do, to get out of… here" , panted Allen, breathing heavily from all the running, leaning back as the tree and looking around making sure noone was close.

The stranger snapped his fingers and there was a flash of light as some energy scenario appeared between them. The orange lights formed into a digital clock, which numbereds switched rapidly. And then stopped at 72:00.

"As soon as I'm done here, you have 72 hours, 3 days to get inside the Temple of Millenium" , he explained as the glowing light formed into a great building that stood tall and proud at the foot of some mountains. "But before they will let you inside, you have to make sure to trigger your powers."

"And how do I do that?!" said Allen narrowing his eyes.

"I can't answer that, only you can…" then the man and Allen cussed as he noticed the Exorcists had gained on him. "And one more thing, don't die in this world, you will also die in your own…"

Allen was left speechless as the man disappeared.

* * *

"Yu! How could you?!" shouted Lavi at the samurai. "Who knows what… those Noah will do to him! And…"

"Calm down! We will save him, but to do that… we have to get up there" , snapped Kanda as he pointed to the tallest tower in the middle. He gave the key to Lavi who blinked for a while.

"Ok, let's go!" said Chouyi determinated.

"But… which way…?" asked Lenalee and they all sweat-dropped.

"We don't even know where we are!!!!" whined Lavi.

"Shut up!" snapped a voice from a alley.

They all watched as the black dressed man with long red hair stepped out of the same alley, a ciggarette between his lips and a gun at his hip.

* * *

"Hey, watch out!" shouted Allen as he nearly got split in two by a sword. These Exorcists were annoying. It was like they had gained his combat skills and all he could do was stumble and fall all the time.

Once more, Allen took the flight and ran as fast as he could, but tripped over something and hit the ground. Groaning as the Exorcists closed up to him. He managed to hide behind a tree. Hearing them pass him quickly.

When the coast was clear he sneaked out with a eazed sigh. But then, he was knocked to the ground, feeling a foot on his back and a blade by his throat.

"You can't trick us, Noah!" spat the Exoricst.

_Shit! This isn't good! If I can't come up with something then… I'll…_

The blade made more pressure to his throat opening a small wound and Allen shut his eyes close tight.

_Come on you stupid powers! Get out and help me or you will vanish as well!_

Something deep inside him appeared. Sending a wave of dark energy through his body. He clutched his shirt with one hand. The pain being overwhelming. Another wave ran through him, he felt the pulsing in his brain and fell down again, beside the blade, his body shaking violently.

"What are you doing, you piece of shit?!" snapped one of the Exorcist and was about to kick him on the back, but Allen did a flip, landing on his feet, staring at them with glowing yellow eyes.

The Exorcists moved to attack him again and he quickly, yet very gracefully avoided their slash, throws and hits. In his mind, he could see every of their moves even before they did them, and his speed caught them off guard.

He kicked one in the stomach, blowing him through a tree and then far away, the damaged tree falling onto another. Allen turned to the others, his hands shaking at the adrenaline rushing through his veins. They soon started to glow black and purple but the Exorcists disappeared into thin air.

A clapping sound was heard from behind and he turned, the man from before stood there clapping slowly in an almost taunting way.

"Congratulations… you're ready, now you have not much time left to reach your destination. You have to get there before the sun goes down or you will be stuck here for all eternity."

Allen rolled his eyes.

"Couldn't you have mentioned it earlier?!" he snapped jumping up at a tree branch scanning the area.

Soon he charged off into a amazing speed in a direction, the sun was almost down when he saw the building. The time was running out and he had still a bit to run. But somehow, he managed to get there in time.

Allen bent over, his hands resting on his knees.

"I'm gonna kill those who decided the time management" , he breathed out regaining his breath.

He stretched and stood probably and decided to look around, and he froze when he saw all those people, gathered around the entrance area between the walls and the temple, all facing him. That he didn't care. But the thought of all of them, being on all fours bowing deeply.

Allen scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…did I interrupt something…"

"No, they've been waiting for you, prince" , said the still stranger behind him.

"Well… are you going to tell me who you are?!"

"There will be time for that, but now… you have to face the Grand Master."

Allen followed him up the stairs into the giant temple where the doors creaked open for them.

* * *

"Allen, you're in here?!" called Lavi as he opened a door looking around.

"Don't just stand there!" snapped Kanda kicking the other inside the room.

"Yu, why are you so mean?" whined Lavi as he sat up on the stone floor he had fallen on.

"You're slow BakaUsagi, Moyashi will have been killed many times over before you would reach him!"

"I don't even think you want to save him!"

"I don't! I just want to get out of here!"

"Alright, then go on your own!"

"Stop it both of you!" yelled Lenalee at them both. They turned to look at her and she glared at them.

* * *

"So, are you ready to face the Grand Master?" asked the cloaked one.

"Not really…" said Allen scowling slightly.

"Before you do that… I have to tell you something."

He reached up to his hood and pulled it down, Allen looked at the wall to the left and moved his eyes to the man. His eyes almost bugged out at he stared at an almost complete reflection of himself except the spiky orange hair.

"H-Hikaru?!" said Allen in disbelif.

"That was my name when I was alive, yes, but in this world, I am known as Yahiko…" , said the teen now sounding a lot younger than he had with the hood on.

"W-What-!? Where-?! Why-? How-?!" Allen couldn't get his sentences out correctly as he stared at his supposed dead half-brother.

"Calm down… Listen, when I was killed as my 6 year old self, my mind and soul was moved to this place, where I continued to grow. And I've stopped at this age… The time difference between this and the real world is quiet large. You see… A month in this world is marely a day in the real."

"So… when I did those three days of running it was actually only a few hours?" asked Allen giving all wait to one foot, his hip pointing out on the same side.

"Excatly. After arriving here, I have been trained by the Grand Master, to prepare me…"

"Prepare you for what?"

"To be your guardian…"

"Yeah… right… I've already have plenty of those things…"

"No, no, I will be your soul's guardian. Since we're twins… our connection would be a lot faster to learn than normal…"

"Okay… so you're gonna be here and -… Twins…?" Allen blinked at his half-brother with stunned eyes.

"Oh, sorry I thought he had told you that…"

"Who?"

"Pein… let's take a walk…"

Allen followed Yahiko to a beautiful garden in japanese style. With koi fish splashing in a few ponds, cherry blossom tree's standing in full bloom and decorated the green grass with pink leaves.

"When Konan was pregant, they soon realised that they were waiting two boys. However… one of them, you… was told to have died soon after birth. But in fact, the God had chosen you to be the Millenium Earl's heir and you was taken to a safer place. If you had stayed much longer with them, you would have been killed."

Allen stopped by a pond, the clear water showing his reflection. His tanned skin and black hair was not fitting in such a light garden. He registrered everything that has been said over and over, but something told him this wasn't everything.

"However, the higher-ups didn't except you to be found… even less having that left arm. So we let you have your life at the Black Order. Otherwise we would have contacted you sooner…"

The prince of Noah stared now at the trees further forward, his face blank.

"How do you feel about all of this?" asked Yahiko, his orange eyes glistering with concern, worry, yet a hint of curiosity.

"I want to scream, yell, cry and kill someone…" said Allen with a blank voice.

"Then do it…" grinned Yahiko patting him on the back.

Allen looked at him with wide eyes as if he were insane and blinked.

"Come on, you can do it!" said Yahiko encouraging like a teen, no longer the calm self he was a few minutes ago.

The black haired teen looked uncertainly on his feet, moving them slightly apart to get a better grip. His chest raising and falling slowly as he inhaled and exhaled.

Suddenly he threw his head back, facing the sky and screaming something that sounded like a cracked squel.

Yahiko bended over, clutching his stomach laughing like crazy at Allen who glared at him. But soon he couldn't help but laugh too.

Later they sat down on a marble bench.

"Ne, Yahiko…" muttered Allen.

"Hm?"

"If all of this is true… then who is my real father?"

"Does it really matter for the moment…?"

"I guess… not…"

"You should take it with the grand master, oh right! I have to take you there immideatly or I will get punished…"

"I don't really feel like that right now, I just want to go home, please" , said Allen with pleading eyes.

Yahiko smiled brightly. "Of course, you don't have to ask… we're only here to serve you!"

He pulled Allen away form the garden, back into the temple. Towards a snow white door.

"Do me a favour and ditch that idiotic Noah of Pleasure!" snapped Yahiko.

"Tyki…? Why?"

"He isn't giving you that the respect you should have. You should be treated as a Prince of Noah but he is around you like you were… a normal human!"

"I don't care… I love him…"

"Whatever… I just have to warn you, now that your Princy-powers are back and all. Well… you will have some pain waves when you awake in the real world…"

"Wait? I'm asleep in the real world?"

"Yes… your dreaming mind is currently here."

"I can't remember falling asleep" , muttered Allen.

"Well that's because of that scum you call lover knocked you out with a punch in the stomach…"

"That shouldn't make me got to sleep…"

"But he sent Tease with that punch, injuring you. Not enough to get to your organs, but enough to make you bleed and be in pain…"

It felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest and cracked it into thousands of pieces. Before the tears could be shed, he walked quickly throught the door and disappeared into the light.

"Come back soon… brother" , whispered Yahiko before pulling up his hood and walking away.

Allen shut his eyes open to realise he was in a bed. The throbbing pain of a headache made him move a hand to his head with a slow groan. That's when he noticed the small waves of pain in his muscles. But that wasn't what he reacted at, it was the horrible, stinging pain in his stomach.

He sat up, screaming in agony, tears falling down his cheek. Someone was quickly by his side, hugging him, rocking back and forward.

"It's okay Allen… It will go away" , hushed Tyki kissing the black hair softly.

Allen went still, tears still fell from his eyes but he was silent as he rested on the warm, solid chest he knew so well.

Tyki stroked the small back softly, his other hand placing on a tear-stained cheek, brushing the salty water away.

"Allen… How are you feeling?" he asked softly leaning in to lock their lips together.

Allen quickly moved his left arm and used the back hand to slap Tyki hard across the cheek.

"Cut the crap!" he muttered darkly. "Why…?"

Tyki brought a gloved-hand to his bruised cheek which was stinging in pain. "Allen…?"

"Why did you use Tease on me?!" screamed Allen, his tears falling again.

The older shut his mouth, staring with sympathy at the other.

"Do you hate me so much?" cried Allen. "Do you hate me so much that you want to kill me?"

"No… Allen… I love you! I love you more than ever!" said Tyki sharply.

"Then why…?" cried Allen not looking at the man before him.

"… I do not deserve your forgivness. I temporarly lost control of myself. Seeing how those Exorcist fought over you triggered my Black side and you were the closest one so you were my target. But trust me… I've never been so afraid in my entire life. Seeing myself do so without being able to stop me, it was horrible. I was terrified that the Tease had injured you to much… that you would…"

Tyki fell silent, resting his forehead on the other's. Sighing.

"I was afraid I would loose you…" he whispered.

Allen was still crying now clutching at the other's white shirt, leaning into trying to stop the hopeless chokes as he sniffed. Tyki continued to hug him but stared at something else.

"Your arm…" he said in a dark tone, making Allen to look at him. Tyki brought up the left arm to show Allen. "It's falling apart…"

"Yeah… uh… I've kinda been in Dream Land" , said Allen drying his tears.

"Heh, so the Earl had right… it was time for you to be complete."

"What…?"

"That's why we came to get you, would be horrible if something happened while you were with the Exorcists…"

"I guess…" said Allen softly then winced slightly.

"You shouldn't move that much, your body is still adjusting to the powers. Lay down and rest."

Allen obeyed but winced as he layed down. Even though the bed was soft and very comfortable, moving his muscles was painful. He shuddered at the thought of walking around right now.

"Can't you ease it?" whimpered Allen tucking at his lover's sleeve.

"Don't you think I've tried, Allen? You've been screaming numerous of times in your sleep. But this is powerful and mighty stuff you got. Sorry, I really tried, but it wouldn't work…"

Allen sighed and closed his eyes, feeling a warm hand on his cheek. Tyki had removed his glove and brushed away the stains.

"You're still crying…" he said softly. "Are you still mad?"

His eyes were filled with regret, pain and worry. But Allen shook his head.

"No… it's something else, that makes me confused…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it will be fine" , said Tyki placing his lips on the others in a small kiss.

Right then, the door burst opened, and a female with long black hair in a pony-tail appeared.

"Tyki get out of here, I need to change Prince Damien's bandages" , said Lulubell blankly.

"Lulubell, I prefer to stay here with Allen. And he doesn't like to be called Prince neither Damien for mater of fact" , said Tyki gloomy.

"Only perfect work is suitable for him" , said Lulubell ignoring her brother's words. "I will have a hard time concentrating with you in here and whining."

"Are you listening?"

"Do you want the Earl to talk to you again?"

Allen blinked at the two, Tyki had a hand on his head, stroking softly and then walked out of the door shutting it.

Lulubell bowed slightly after the door was closed.

"My apologizes for that… Prince Damien."

"Lulubell… please don't calm me that, it freaks me out."

She sat down by the bed, slowly undoing the bandages around his stomach. Allen winced at the sight of the nasty wound.

"Didn't know it looked that bad…" he muttered hissing as Lulubell cleaned the wood.

"I'm sorry, Prince Damien, I will be more careful."

"No… it's fine" , breathed Allen out as she put on clean bandage. She stood.

"I apologized for wasting your time" , she said bowing and walking out of the room.

Allen watched at the closed door. He somehow couldn't believe Lulubell at all sometimes. Now he waited for Tyki to come in again, but he didn't. Allen sighed sadly.

"I really don't like that guy" , said a voice from the corner, Allen jerked his head to where the sound come from.

"Yahiko?!" said Allen wide-eyed.

"Yup, I was sent here by the Grand Master to make sure everything will be fine now that your Innocence is weakening…"

"Is that what is happening?" said Allen looking at his left arm.

"Yes… Allen, may I ask a question?"

"Go ahead…"

"Why are you together with _him_? He is slimy and disgusting sex-addict that don't give a damn about your priveleges…"

"… I'm together with him because I _love_ him!" said Allen. "Besides, you're not like that either…"

"Yes, but if you asked me to, then I would do so without question, would Tyki do that?"

"…No…"

"That's what I mean! He isn't worth you! That lady however, Lulubell was her name right? She would be the perfect mate for you! She is worshipping you I saw that from the moment she enter."

"Are you kidding?! She is a sinking ship! A robot, like she would only have the feelings I want her to have…"

"And that's perfect, no fights, like those you have with –ugh- Tyki!" said Yahiko.

Right then, the door opened slowly and soundless. Tyki pointed his head inside.

"Allen? Why aren't you sleeping?" he said with a frown.

Allen however sweat-dropped looking from Yahiko to Tyki.

"Don't worry, he can neither see me or hear me unless you want him to" , said Yahiko glaring at the older man.

"I was waiting for you" , said Allen now looking at Tyki with a small sigh. "I'm feeling a bit alone…"

"Oh yeah?! What am I then?! A decoration!?" snapped Yahiko crossing his arms.

Tyki sighed and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

"Sorry, I was thinking of something…" he said.

"About what?" said Allen smiling softly.

"About how many times I've hurt you and your feelings."

Allen's heart sank into his gut and his smile faded.

"I must have been horrible against you so many times… and I feel terrible for it…"

"It's okay… as long as we're together" smiled Allen. Tyki cupped his face.

"From now on, I will do my best to keep you safe and happy!" he said before locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Allen moaned and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, soon being pushed down onto the bed, Tyki caressing every part of his body. But then moved away.

"As much as I love to ravish you, you need to rest" , he grinned as Allen pouted. But sighed and fell asleep once more while Tyki stroked his head carefully.

* * *

Allen thought his head was going to explode when he woke up once more in bed. His body wasn't aching as much as before but still stinging.

He sat up looking around in the room for any other sign of life, but he was alone.

"I wonder how long I've slept…" he said running a hand through his hair.

"Only half an hour…" said a voice and Allen yepled.

"Yahiko! You almost gave me a heart-attack!" he breathened.

"Sorry… but the Grand Master wants to meet you immideatly, take my hand…"

Allen slowly took the hand and was engulfed in a bright warm light. He closed his eyes as everything swirled around him and then he appeared in the corridor of the temple in his Dream.

Before him was a giant door black and printed with white and silver patterns. Allen blinked as he watched a white dragon swirling around a silver dragon in the middle. It was almost as the paintings were alive.

He turned to Yahiko who stood with his arms crossed almost glaring at the door.

"Was it here before?" , Allen asked out of the blue.

"Nope, it's a barrier making it invisible for those who are not to see."

"Oh, I see… so, the Grand Master is in there?"

"Yes he is and he is waiting" , Yahiko took a step towards the door and it opened from the inside. There was not much light in the room only a lot of candles, the flames glowing a dim light, making the room a bit spooky.

"Come inside, prince…" said a voice in the dark shadows and Allen found that the doors now behind him closed shut. He turned to look at them as the entire room lit up brightly and he swirled back to face the Grand Master.

His eyes went wide as he watched the man who was noone else than…

* * *

**That was it, I already know what to write in the next chapter, I just need time. Well if enough people nag at me I will definately write a lot more, so if you want the next chapter sooner, then review.**


End file.
